RP of Ryume and RisuNaruto Captured and Revenge!
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Summary Inside. This is the longest RP me and Risu have ever done. Risu told me that this is probably her favorite and best RP we've ever done. I'm not going to disagree! Enjoy! x3 slight romance and Risu&Hikuro get their first kiss! Not with each other!
1. Chapter 1 The Capture

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS. JUST RYUME, HIKURO, AND KASAIGARU. Enjoy!**

**SUMMARY: _Risu and Naruto were training one day and sudenly got attacked. Naruto gets captured! Risu with the help with Ryume (of course) both go to find Naruto. Once they retrieve him, they go back to the kidnappers and take their revenge on them. _The last chapter is a treat!**

* * *

Risu: -training with Taiyou. They are running in a field and they are 'fighting' to get practice. Throws a punch at Taiyou-

Taiyou: -dodges and tries to hit Risu with her hind paws-

Risu: -leaps to the side, pulls out a blunted kunai knife and lunges at Taiyou-

Taiyou: -leaps in the air and then goes in for a fake bite at Risu's neck-

Risu: -tries to leap to the side to avoid the jaws but Taiyou grabs Risu around her middle and pulls her back-

Taiyou: -pretends to bite Risu's neck and then sets her down- I win.

Risu: Again.

Taiyou: Hey, no ninja but Kakashi has beaten me. You almost had me with the kunai though. You're getting better.

Risu: Thanks. -grabs a water bottle from the ground and drains it-

Taiyou: Here comes Naruto.

Risu: What? -spins around- Hey Naruto!

Naruto: Hey Risu-Chan. What are you doing?

Risu: Well, I just finished training so, nothing right now.

Naruto: Ya wanna get some ramen with me?

Risu: Sure! I'm starved. Wanna come Taiyou?

Taiyou: Nah. I'll go home.

Risu: Okay. I'll be there in 2 hours kay?

Taiyou: All right. -poofs-

--Naruto and Risu head towards the ramen place--

Naruto: So. Have ya beaten Taiyou yet?

Risu: Nope, but I almost had her this time.

Naruto: Cool. Hey, do you think that sometime I can fight her? I wanna see if I can do it.

Risu: Fine by me. But your not gonna be able to do it. Nobody but Kakashi's done it before.

Naruto: Oh.

Risu: Yeah. But who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky.

Naruto: That'll be the day when I get lucky at something.

Risu: Ah, give yourself a break. You're a great fighter.

Naruto: But you still beat me.

Risu: Only cause you don't want to try against me.

Naruto: What?! I try to kick your butt every time!

Risu: But when you have a chance to pull a kunai and get me in the gut, you don't take it. You let me kick you.

Naruto: I...!

Risu: Sure Naruto.

Naruto: HEY! I _do_ try to beat you! I'm just not fast enough.

Risu: Whatever you say.

Naruto: Grrr...--suddenly a kunai comes flying out of nowhere and plants itself in Naruto's arm- GAH!! -wrenches the kunai out and clutches his arm-

Risu: -searches for the attacker as she heals Naruto's arm quickly-

Naruto: -pulls out three kunai-

Risu: -draws three senbon and a kunai-

--another kunai flies out at Naruto but he blocks it. Suddenly ten kunai are flying at him.--

Naruto: AHH!!

Risu: -pushes Naruto out of the way and ducks herself as the kunai go overhead- -stands up straight and is suddenly face to face with a masked figure- GAH!! -jumps back-

Naruto: Risu!

Risu: -stabs a senbon into the guys neck, only paralyzing him temporarily and spins for Naruto-

Naruto: -is fighting another masked figure, and from the looks of it, losing-

Risu: Naruto!! I'm coming!! -pulls out more senbon and throw them at the figure-

Masked dude: -dodges all senbon and attacks from Naruto and still manages to hit Naruto in the gut with a hard kick-

Naruto: -doubles over as blood comes out of his mouth-

Risu: -rushes forward and attacks the guy with a flurry of kicks and punches-

Masked dude: -dodges all attacks and sweeps his legs in such a way that makes Risu trip and fall but as she falls she gets kicked in the face with his other foot-

Risu: Ah! - Is lying on her back clutching her nose as blood seeps out-

Masked dude: -is suddenly sitting on Risu's chest, making it hard for her to breathe-

Risu: -looks around the man for Naruto and sees another guy coming up from behind Naruto- Naru...!

Masked man: -clamps his hand over Risu's mouth-

Masked man 2: -hits Naruto on the head with the butt of a kunai, knocking him out instantly, and then picks him up and carries him off-

Risu: -begins to struggle to get the man off of her-

Masked man: -clamps his other hand over Risu's throat and squeezes-

Risu: -can't breathe and she struggles harder to get free. After a few moments she stops struggling and concentrates on staying conscious. The man before her turns fuzzy at the edges in her eyes and then starts to dissolve into darkness. Risu let's her eyes flutter closed as darkness envelopes her-

--MEANWHILE--

-Ryume and Kasaigaru were walking on a trail in the woods-

Ryume: -thinking very deeply and hasn't spoken-

Kasaigaru: -is also silent and notices that Ryume is troubled.- You've been quiet. What's on your mind?

Ryume: Hmm? Oh, nothing

Kasaigaru: Give me a different answer.

Ryume: I just have stuff on my mind.

Kasaigaru: -sighs- I'm not going to go through this again. Just tell me wh-cuts off as he halts in his tracks and his eyes are alert but still bear his boring, calm eyes.-

Ryume: Kasaigaru? Something wrong?

Kasaigaru: Blood.

Ryume: Anyone familiar?

Kasaigaru: -closes eyes- Naruto's

Ryume: What?! Is it small or an attack?

Kasaigaru: It was an attack, an unexpected one. -eyes still closed and his ear twitches- Risu's with him too. -His eyes open-

Ryume: Lets go check it out.

Kasaigaru: -nods and follows Ryume out of the woods-

Ryume: -is soon following Kasaigaru and he leads her to a figure laying on the floor.- Risu?! -she kneels down and inspects her.-

Kasaigaru: -eyes grow slightly grow tense- She's not breathing

Ryume: Crap. -puts a hand over Risu's chest- You're right, she isn't.

Kasaigaru: We should take her to some help. Dare I say it, the hospital?

Ryume: -grumbles- great. Well it's the only place we've got. Let's go. -picks Risu up and takes her to the hospital-

Risu: -wakes up but doesn't open her eyes. She hears a monitor beeping. Thinks- the hospital... -opens her eyes a blinks a few times to clear her vision-

Taiyou: -is sitting by her bed and then she sees Risu woke up and sits up and puts her face close to Risu- What. Happened?

Risu: Ninja... attacked...

Taiyou: What did they do?

Risu: They took...Naruto...

Taiyou: What did they do to you?

Risu: Nothing... except...strangle me...

Taiyou: Hmph.

Risu: Shouldn't you...be...like...concerned...?

Taiyou: The doctors said you were gonna be fine.

Risu: Yeah...bu...!

Taiyou: -explodes- YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO GET RAMEN!! BUT NO!! GET YOURSELF INTO TROUBLE AGAIN!!GET YOURSELF KILLED!!

Risu: Taiyou I...

Taiyou: DO YOU REALIZE THAT WHEN YOU CAME INTO THIS HOSPITAL YOU WERENT BREATHING?? DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS?? THEY HAD TO SHOCK YOU!! TWICE!! -tears were running down into her fur now-

Risu: Taiyou...I...I...

Taiyou: Didn't think??

Risu: I'm sorry. -reaches out and strokes Taiyou's head fur- I'm sorry I scared you. I'm really, really sorry.

Taiyou: What am I gonna do with you, Risu?

Ryume: -knocks softly on door and says- May I come in?

Risu: -looks up- Yes.

Ryume: -opens door and enters with Kasaigaru behind her- How are you feeling? And what happened??

Risu: Me and Naruto were on our way to get some ramen when we were attacked by masked ninja. -eyes suddenly widen- And...they took...Naruto. Ryume!! We have to find Naruto!! The ninjas! They took him!

Kasaigaru: -in his boring voice- Calm down, will ya?

Ryume: Yeah, don't worry about it. The doctor said when you wake up you'll be able to get up. But you won't be able to run too much or train to hard and stuff like that. So are you going to be able to come?

Risu: OF COURSE!!

Ryume: -smiles- Alright then. Let's go!

Taiyou: Hey kid, your not getting out of my sight.

Risu: -rolls out of bed- Well, duh. Come on! -pulls on shoes and runs out the door-

Taiyou: -leaps out of the door and tackles Risu-

Risu: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??

Taiyou: I distinctly remember Ryume saying 'no running'

Risu: Grrr...I HAVE TO RUN!!

Taiyou: You'll ride my back.

Risu: Fine. -climbs on Taiyou's back- Come on guys!

--They're all outside in the woods--

Ryume: Hey Kasaigaru, can you track Naruto?

Kasaigaru: Yeah. -turns slightly to the right and everyone follows.

Ryume: anyone have any idea why they want Naruto?

Kasaigaru: It can be for various things. It can be simply a kidnap, or maybe even because of the Nine-tailed Fox.

Ryume: Let's hope it's not that one...

Risu: Well the main thing we need to concentrate on is getting him back!

Kasaigaru: -mutters to himself- And maybe get some information out of them...

Ryume: -hears Kasaigaru's comment but acts as if she didn't hear-

--WHILE ALL OF THIS IS GOING ON--

Naruto: Unh... -opens his eyes and looks around. He's in a huge room and he sees people standing on pillar things-

Voice: Good. He's awake.

Voice 2: All right. Can we begin?

Naruto: Begin? -gets into a sitting position- Begin what?

Voice: I suppose.

--Suddenly a reddish gas bubble thing comes out of nowhere and envelops Naruto--

Naruto: Hey! Wha...AH! GAAAAHHH!! -Naruto feels like his insides are being ripped out slowly and the rusty red color of the nine-tailed fox begins to leak out of his mouth, eyes, and ears- -screams- AAAAAHHHHH!!

--BACK WITH RISU AND RYUME AND EVERYBODY--

Taiyou: Hey, Kasaigaru? Are we near Naruto?

Kasaigaru: Not really.

Risu: If whoever's taken Naruto hurts him I am going to rip them to shreds. Slowly though, first their fingernails, then...

Ryume: Please, Risu. Stop.

Risu: Sorry. -mutters under her breath- And then their eyes. Those I'll dig out with my fingernails. Then I'll cut their ears off with a slightly dull kunai...-continues to mutter tortures she is going to inflict upon the kidnappers-

Taiyou: Kasaigaru, how much longer till we reach Naruto?-before Kasaigaru could respond, Risu yells in shock-

Risu: -is now up in a net in a tree- Uh, guys? A little help here?

Taiyou: You okay?

Risu: -says while pulling out a kunai- I'm fine. I'm gonna try to cut these ropes okay? -begins to saw at the ropes with the kunai-

Ryume: How's it coming?

Risu: Uh, this isn't rope.

Taiyou: What do you mean?

Risu: Exactly what I said. This is like a metal or something. My kunai isn't cutting it.

-suddenly the net starts to shrink-

Risu: Whoa!! What the heck? Hey!

Ryume: What happening?!

Risu: The net! It's shrinking! Agh! It's gonna crush me! I can't move!

Taiyou: Hold on Risu! I'll get you down! -jumps up in the tree and gnaws at the net-

Risu: -gasps as the net gets tighter and tighter around her body- Hurry! I can't...breathe...

Taiyou: I can't break it!! -tears at the net desperately-

Ryume: -jumps in the tree and begins to saw at the net with a kunai, trying to break it-

Risu: Ah! -there is a snap and a flash of pain and then a glow of warmth as one of Risu's ribs breaks then heals- Hurry... -gasps in short shallow breaths- I...can't...brea...breathe...

Ryume: Kasaigaru!

Kasaigaru: Right. -he jumps up to the tree branch and calls out- Watch out!

Ryume: -nudges everyone out of the way just as a flame of black and red comes out of Kasaigaru's mouth-

Kasaigaru: -closes his jaws as the flame burns through the metal and the passed out Risu falls-

Taiyou: -jumps off of the tree and catches Risu- Risu!! Risu!! Are you okay!?

Ryume: -smiles- Nice job Kasaigaru. But there wasn't enough of the red flame.

Kasaigaru: -nods- Yes, I know. I'll work on that.

Ryume: -looks over at Taiyou and Risu- How is she?

Taiyou: She'll be fine. Just passes out. If she rests a bit she'll wake up.

Ryume: Alright. Kasaigaru how about-

Kasaigaru: -interrupts- I go on ahead. Sure.

Ryume: -smiles and cocks her eyebrow at him-

Kasaigaru: -smirks and disappears into the shadows-

Ryume: -sighs and leans against a tree with her eyes closed and hands behind her head.- Might as well just wait.

--About 20 minutes after Risu got out of the tree--

Risu: -opens her eyes halfway-

Taiyou: -is right in Risu's face- You okay?

Risu: -blinks and pushes Taiyou away- I'm fine. -sits up- How'd you guys get me out?

Ryume: It was Kasaigaru.

Risu: -looks around for him- Where is he?

Taiyou: He went ahead.

Risu: -gets up- Well then lets go! -ninja jumps away-

Taiyou: -thinks; She's an idiot...

--Later--

Risu: -is ninja jumping about 10 feet ahead of everybody, thinking; Naruto, I'm sorry...

Taiyou: -catches up with Risu- What's up?

Risu: We have to find Naruto.

Taiyou: I'm sure he's fine.

Risu: He's not.

Taiyou: -glances at Risu- How're you sure?

Risu: I just know.

Taiyou: How?

Risu: It's just like how I know when you're in trouble or not.

Taiyou: Yeah, but we have a link. We've had it since you found me in that alleyway.

Risu: It's the same thing.

Taiyou: It's impossible. It CAN'T be the same thing.

Risu: -yells at Taiyou- WELL IT IS!! HE'S HURTING AND IN PAIN AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!! -now has tears running down her face-

Taiyou: I know. _We_ have to find him though. If it's the Akatsuki...!

Risu: -interrupts- If it's the Akatsuki, I'm going to rip them all apart with my hands. While they're still conscious.

Taiyou: Risu...

Risu: -tears are still coming- Just leave me alone for a while.

Taiyou: -nods and falls back with Ryume-

Ryume: -Been watching from behind and looks solely at Risu. -Thinks; Man, this is bad... Risu doesn't look so good. She's probably blaming herself of what happened...-sigh-

Kasaigaru: -suddenly jumps out from the shadows and leaps next to Ryume- Found them.

Ryume: Them? As in enemies? Or both enemy and Naruto?

Kasaigaru: Them, I mean as in two enemies and a knocked out Naruto.

Ryume: So there are only two enemies.

Risu: They're underestimating us -says through gritted teeth, still trying to hold back tears-

Kasaigaru: Yes, but we shouldn't underestimate _them_.

Ryume: Good point.

Kasaigaru: There's one thing that's bugging me, though.

Ryume: What is it?

-Everyone looks at him intentionally-

Kasaigaru: Kabuto is among them.

Ryume: What?! I thought he was an ally!

Kasaigaru: He's an ally among OUR team, who said he was for anybody else? He may be friends with our teammate Rynn, but who said anything about anyone else?

Ryume: That little...

Risu: Where are they?

Kasaigaru: About 5 miles ahead.

Risu: -thinks- They're all dead. -done thinking- Let's go! -goes WAY faster-

Taiyou: RISU!! WAIT!! -speeds up to try and catch up with Risu-

--About 30 min later--

Risu: -approaches a big boulder that is in front of a cave- -narrows eyes and puts her ear against the boulder, listening-

Taiyou: -lands next to Risu- Risu what are you...?

Risu: Shut up! -continues listening- -suddenly her eyes blaze- Naruto!! -begins punching the boulder, trying to break it apart-

Taiyou: Risu! Stop it!! -grabs Risu's shirt and pulls her back from the boulder- What are you doing!?

Risu: -struggles against Taiyou- It's Naruto!! He's screaming!!

Taiyou: Calm down!! I'll get in!!

Risu: -stops moving-

Taiyou: Thank you. -let's go of Risu and moves towards the boulder- Hmmm.. -suddenly jumps high into the air, grows into the biggest form she has, and then focuses all of her weight to her feet and lands on the boulder hard, cracking the boulder-

Risu: -grins evilly and thinks- Naruto, whoever's hurting you, they are so FUCKING dead...-

Ryume: -has been in deep thought.-

Kasaigaru: -is seated on the ground and moves his head to the left to dodge a piece of rock. Then he notices Ryume. He clears his throat loud enough for her to hear but not Risu or Taiyou to hear-

Ryume: -hears it and blinks a couple times, coming back to reality. She mumbles- Oh, sorry.

Kasaigaru: What's troubling you?

Ryume: It's Kabuto. Is he associated with a group that's after Naruto? I thought it was just with Mr. O.

Kasaigaru: -chuckles- Even when you're at a serious moment, you still will _never_ say his name, will you?

Ryume: -starts to walk towards Risu and Taiyou who are entering the cave. And she says as if it's nothing, or 'are you serious' tone- Of Course Not!

Kasaigaru: -smiles at himself and at his master. Before entering the cave, his eyes glow neon green...-

Taiyou: -jumps one final time and the boulder crumbles to bits-

Risu: Thanks. -walks through the rubble and into the dark cave-

Taiyou: Wait. -turns back into her normal size and catches up with Risu-

Risu: I can't see.

Taiyou: Human eyes are pathetic.

Risu: Hang on... -focuses a little bit of her chakra to her hand and her hand is enveloped in a green haze, like a lantern-

Taiyou: Clever. But a waste of chakra.

Risu: It's only a little chakra.

Taiyou: But chakra all the same.

Risu: -sighs and turns around- Come on Ryume! Hurry! I can still hear Naruto.

Ryume: -speeds up and answers Risu- Coming. Let's go Kasaigaru

Kasaigaru: -eyes goes back to regular green color. Doesn't answer Ryume but instead just follows her inside-

Ryume: -watches as Risu fast walks into the cave. Unfortunately, she takes her time and stays behind with Kasaigaru. Thinks- I hope Naruto's okay, and Risu's taking this a bit hard. This is so confusing. I wish things could clear up with the kidnapping of Naruto and Kabuto being involved. Aren't Mr.O and Kabuto after Sasuke? Not Naruto...

Kasaigaru: Can you see?

Ryume: -back to reality. She looks ahead and sees barely a glimpse of Risu's chakra. She'd gone ahead and Ryume had spazzed out.- Yeah, I'm fine.

Risu: -cringes as she listens hard for Naruto and hears his screams getting louder as they got closer-

Taiyou: Ow. I hear him too. It's hurting my ears.

Risu: Let's go... -begins to run through the tunnel. Calls behind her- Come ON!! -glares in front of her, trying to see through the dense blackness and then she sees a red glow coming from ahead- There...-speeds up her run and the rd glow get brighter until she is in a cavern-

Taiyou: Risu! -stops by Risu's side, cringing hard-

Risu: -hears that Naruto's screams are extremely loud and searches for him. Screams- Naruto!! WHERE ARE YOU!!

Taiyou: Risu! Look up!!

Risu: -looks straight up and she freezes in shock and rage- NARUTO!! -above them is Naruto, floating in a red haze, writhing and screaming in pain as the fox is pulled out of him-

Taiyou: -looks at Risu and sees that her eyes are hard and determined- Don't even think about it Risu.

Risu: Too late. -before Taiyou can do anything, Risu runs at the wall, leaps and bounces off the wall into the air. Straight towards where Naruto is-

Taiyou: Risu!!

Risu: -flies towards Naruto but right when she should've gone through the haze, she actually slammed into the haze, like it was a brick wall. The impact knocked the air out of Risu and broke a rib that set itself about healing right away- Oww... -falls from the air-

Taiyou: -positions herself under Risu, catching her- You really are an idiot.

Voice: -laughter rang through the air suddenly-

Risu: -jumps off of Taiyou's back and pulls out 3 kunai and 3 senbon- Who's there!!

Voice: Why, Risu, you don't recognize me? Pity, I thought you were smart...

Risu: -suddenly stand stock still. Whispers- Wait...no...your dead...

Voice: Well, in theory.

Taiyou: Wha...??

Risu: Yupiteru...?

Voice: Yes...cousin?


	2. Chapter 2 Retrieval

Ryume: -skids to a stop when she sees Yupiteru

Ryume: -skids to a stop when she sees Yupiteru. She growls- You...

Kasaigaru: I thought we got rid of him.

Risu: So did I...-looks strangely at Yupiteru

Yupiteru: -Does a semi-evil laugh- Did you actually think you could get rid of me _that_ easily? -evil laugh thing- Honestly, Risu, I thought you and your friend were more than that.

Ryume: -looks at her surroundings. They were in a high dome-shaped ceiling cave with a small pond of water in the center, right under Naruto. Around the pond were boulders; on each one was either a person or a hologram of one. Ryume couldn't tell. Ryume looked closer at the men in cloaks and noticed immediately who they were.

Kasaigaru: -also notices and eyes grow dark. He speaks urgently, but quietly to Ryume- ...Ryume. You've noticed.

Ryume: Yeah. -speaks as quietly as he did-

Kasaigaru: I don't know if we'll be able to do this alone.

Ryume: And we can't get too hasty, Risu's getting angry.

Risu: -listens as Yupiteru talks and grits her teeth. Then she yells - What do you want with Naruto!?

Yupiteru: Me? I don't want anything of Naruto.

Ryume: Then why are you here? -Risu closes her mouth as she was about to ask the same question.-

Yupiteru: I simply want revenge.

Kasaigaru: With the Akatsuki?

Risu&Taiyou: -gasp- What?

Risu: Akatsuki?!

Ryume: -motions to the top of the boulders where the members stood- Be careful, Risu. Don't let your emotion take over.

Risu: -grits her teeth even more and growls- Why?? WHY?!

Yupiteru: -chuckles as he sees Risu- No. I want revenge from Risu. For almost destroying me! I have sided with the Akatsuki and helped them get the Demon they need. No, I'm just helping them, and at the same time, helping them and myself to get rid of all of you! Always getting in the way of everything!

Ryume: -has had her eyes closed. After Yupiteru finished, she smirks and looks up at him.- We beat you before, we'll beat you again.

Taiyou: Hell Yeah! Got that right!

Yupiteru: Ahh, but you don't have your friends with you. You barely got out of that _with_ them. What makes you think you can beat my By Yourselves?!

Ryume: Easy.

Yupiteru: -looks strangely at her- And how will that be easy?

Ryume: All we have to do is kick your ass, right? No problem. But we, I mean, _I'm_ not worried about you. What the threat really is here, to me, is the Akatsuki. You're nothing.

Risu: -smirks and laughs. Taiyou does the same while Kasaigaru smiles softly.-

-Chuckles comes from above the boulders.-

??: Looks like that 'cousin' of yours is pretty smart, huh, Itachi?

Itachi: Nonsense, Kisame. She's still a worthless enemy. Not even an enemy.

Kisame: -laughs- Oooh, a bit harsh there.

Ryume: -now it was her turn to grit her teeth. Thinks: Who does he think he is to call me a worthless enemy?!-

Risu: -is shaking in rage and trying to keep herself from exploding and killing these guys pathetic butts- You want to kill me Yupiteru? Is that it?! Well tough luck cause I don't die for scumbags like yourself!

Taiyou: -mutters- Risu... don't do anything else...don't be stupid...

Risu: -closes her mouth and stands shaking-

Ryume: Let Naruto go.

Itachi: Are you going to make me, pathetic Ryume?

Ryume: I will if I have to.

Kasaigaru: Be smart, Ryume.

Yupiteru: -goads- Come on Risu... I KNOW you want to kill me...

Risu: -shakes harder-

Yupiteru: -laughs- You know Risu, your friend here, Naruto, he's going to die... and you know what? I'm going to laugh and then kill you.

Risu: -growls- No... -tenses up as though about to leap at Yupiteru-

Taiyou: -grabs the back of Risu's shirt- No Risu. Don't do it. We'll save Naruto...I promise.

Yupiteru: -laughs cruelly- No...no you won't Risu. He's going to die. And it won't be quick...oh no...It's going to be long... and SO excruciatingly PAINFUL for him...

Risu: -lunges at Yupiteru but Taiyou holds her back-

Yupiteru: Yes Risu, first Naruto, long and painful...and then I'm going to kill all of your little friends. Very painfully. I'll make you listen to their screams and pleas for help that you cannot give because you're too weak! Nothing can save them Risu. They will all die painfully and screaming for you, Risu. They will bleed, Risu. Their bones will be broken and you will be too weak to do anything about it! OHH and it will be SO FUN!!

Risu: -screams- NOOOOOOO!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! -violently twists and pulls at Taiyou, finally ripping her shirt to get free and runs towards Yupiteru, bloodlust in her eyes- DIE!!

Taiyou: Risu no!!

Risu: -gets close enough to Yupiteru and stabs her kunai at him along with hard punches and kicks-

Yupiteru: -dodges all of her attacks- Come on Risu!! I'm going to kill your friends, don't you care about them??

Risu: -just screams and multiplies her attacks ten-fold-

Ryume: -has been trying to calm herself down-

Kasaigaru: -tells Ryume softly- Easy there, Ryume. Don't worry; we'll get Naruto back safely.

Ryume: -nods head and doesn't take her gaze off of Itachi-

Kasaigaru: -Thinks; this isn't good. Now she's going to want to fight him. And it might end up like it did last time she fought with him... Ryume, please don't do anything rash..

Ryume: -growls then yells- ITACHI! Get down here and let me fight you!

Itachi: I think not. Unless you really want to die that badly.

Ryume: -trembles with rage as she thinks of past and Itachi torturing her with everybody dying... Then, without warning, she dashes towards Itachi's boulder.-

Kasaigaru: Ryume!! -runs to Ryume and misses her shirt as she leaps to Itachi and clashes with him with a kunai.-

Itachi: Now what...Ryume? -he says threatingly(sp?)

Ryume: -grits her teeth and pulls more weight on his kunai-

Itachi: -steps aside smoothly and lets Ryume fall behind him-

Ryume: -gains her balance and charges Itachi again from behind.-

Itachi: -skids to the side and knees Ryume in the gut.-

Ryume: -coughs and holds her stomach-

??: Itachi! Get rid of her! We can't concentrate with you getting distracted. We can't afford to lose this opportunity!

Ryume: -glares at Itachi and flings herself to him again with her fan in one hand. With the fan still closed, she swings it at Itachi.-

Itachi: -dodges and kicks Ryume, once again, in the stomach. She falls to the ground/boulder and clutches her stomach, still glaring at Itachi. He looks down at her- Had enough yet?

Ryume: Never. Not until I beat you, you Bastard!

Itachi: -smirks and looks at her with his Sharingan.-

Ryume: -quickly turns away and avoids his gaze. The her gaze met Risu fighting with Yupiteru.- Risu!!

Itachi: I'd pay attention -starts to kick her again but instead hits air.-

Kasaigaru: -leaps down to the ground, off of the boulder, with Ryume on his back. He growls angrily at her and almost yells at her, but with a VERY stern voice.- You're being too hasty! Was all that mental training for nothing?! Get a hold of yourself! Do you understand me!?

Ryume: -looks at the ground and breaths heavily. She says in a low voice- I need to kill him.

Kasaigaru: I know you need to. But you should start by not killing yourself. Get it?!

Ryume: -nods and looks back up at Itachi who is still keeping watch at her but is more focused on Naruto. Says quietly- I am going to get you...

Risu: -her vision is red with anger and hate and bloodlust- WHY WON"T YOU JUST DIE!! -her arms and legs are a blur as they rain attacks upon Yupiteru. Some find their mark but most are dodged or blocked-

Yupiteru: I don't die...because I have to kill all of your little friends...

Risu: -screams- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! -throws several kunai at him and comes at him with kicks and punches-

Yupiteru: -blocks and dodges everything and he sees that Risu left her torso open for a split second and took the chance. Pulls out a kunai dripping with a liquid (the liquid that makes it impossible for Risu's chakra to heal) and stabs it into Risu's shoulder and then rips in across her chest to her other shoulder-

Risu: -screams as her chest feels like it's on fire-

Taiyou: -is off to the side, watching helplessly because if she even tried to share the platform that Risu and Yupiteru was on they would all fall- RISU!!

Risu: -clutches her bleeding chest, gasping-

Yupiteru: That blow won't kill you. It's not deep enough. But it won't heal either.

Risu: -thinks; Shit...

Yupiteru: I think I'm going to have some fun with you now. -grabs Risu by the neck and lifts her and then throws her across the room where she slams into the wall and slides down into a crumpled heap-

Taiyou: RISU!! -Soars cross the room towards Risu-

Yupiteru: No you don't... -expertly aims and throws 3 kunai at

Taiyou. -They all find there mark.-

Taiyou: -cries out as the kunai hit her and she falls to the floor, immobilized-

Risu: -is lying on the floor in pain and watches as Taiyou goes down- Taiyou...

Yupiteru: -is suddenly beside Risu. He examines her. There is a rib poking out of her shirt and blood is spreading quickly- That looks like it hurts, cuz. Why don't I HELP! -puts his hand on the rib and shoves it back into Risu's body, narrowly missing her lung-

Risu: -screams bloody murder and blood sprays from her mouth-

Yupiteru: Ahh, little baby Risu... -picks Risu and throws her again, this time making her land right by Ryume and Kasaigaru-

Ryume: RISU!!

Risu: -mutters- Get Naruto...

Ryume: -eyes widen in terror as she sees Risu next to her.-

Kasaigaru: Get Naruto. I'll fix Risu. -A black aurora starts to spread around him from the crest on his chest. His eyes then glow red as he looks at Risu and starts to heal her with amazing speed. But it's not enough because of the liquid.- There's still just a little bit of the poison in her, I only managed to get half of it out. But we should... Ryume?

Ryume: -hasn't moved and is frozen, eyes still wide, and is trembling. Her eyes start to get watery.- R...Ri...Risu...

Kasaigaru: -goes to Ryume and soothes her- Shhhh, its okay, Ryume. Risu's going to be fine, it's okay. Shhhh. I need you to do Risu and me a favor; we need you to go get Naruto. Alright?

Ryume: -closes her eyes and tried to calm down. She nods-

Kasaigaru: That's my girl. I'm sorry I yelled you, alright? You just get me so worried. Be careful, I'll be right behind you, okay? -speaking in calm, kind voice-

Ryume: -nods again, opens her eyes, and takes a deep breath.- Okay. -says shakily but then grows stronger- Let's get Naruto. Taiyou!

Taiyou: -looks over weakly-

Ryume: Can you watch over Risu? -picks up Risu with Kasaigaru's help and settles her over next to Taiyou.-

Taiyou: Yeah.

Ryume: Okay. Ready, Kasaigaru?

Kasaigaru: I'm right behind you.

Ryume: -runs to the center of the lake and walks on the water. Once she's right under Naruto, a sudden wave of kunai and shuriken come from out of the ceiling towards Ryume and Kasaigaru.-

Kasaigaru: I've got this -stands in front of Ryume. Instead of black, red starts to surround him and a shield forms around him, Ryume and Naruto. When it settles down, Kasaigaru lets the shield down and he sits down on the water.-

Ryume: Thanks Kasaigaru. But go rest for a little bit and cover Risu and Taiyou. That used up too much chakra.

Kasaigaru: -hair covering his face- Yeah...just make sure you don't do something like that, okay?

Ryume: Yeah. Now go, I've got this.

Kasaigaru: -nods and walks to Risu&Taiyou.-

Ryume: -takes out her fan and opens it up to two moons. She jumps in the air and goes past Naruto until she's at the top of the bubble thing he's in. Using her fan, she swings it and brings it straight down the middle until she reaches Naruto and grabs him.-

Kisame: Uh-oh. Hehe, this isn't good. Looks like we lost the barrier.

??: This isn't something to be laughing about, Kisame!

??: It's over.

Itachi: -suddenly takes his focus off of the jutsu and charges at Ryume.-

-Ryume and Kasaigaru both see this and Kasaigaru runs to Ryume so she can give Naruto to him. They are just connected that way!-

Ryume: -takes her fan and blocks the attack- Bring it on, Itachi!! I'm ready this time!

Itachi: Hn.

Ryume: Kasaigaru! Get Risu outta here! I'll catch up!

Kasaigaru: No way! I'm not leaving you again!

Ryume: I'll catch up!

Kasaigaru: Promise?

Ryume: -doesn't say anything-

Itachi: -smirks- That's smart of you Ryume. You shouldn't promise something you know wouldn't happen. Finally, something your actually doing right.

Ryume: Kasaigaru come back for me!

Kasaigaru: But-

Ryume: -interrupts- No! Get everyone out of here and then come back for me! Help should be on the way, right?

Kasaigaru: -says quietly- Yes..but...

Ryume: -dodges an attack from Itachi- Please!

Kasaigaru: Fine! But if you die, I die!

Ryume: -gasps and looks back but is too late as she sees Kasaigaru leaving with Naruto on his back and Risu on Taiyou's. Kasaigaru had also healed Taiyou enough so she can move. Thinks; Kasaigaru...

??: Take care of the girl. I expect a full report from you. -and the figures disappear-

Itachi: Hn. You seem to be causing me a lot of trouble.

Yupiteru: And you seem to be forgetting about me.

Ryume: Oh, no, I haven't forgotten about you, Yupiteru. I know what exactly to do with _You._ -slightly smirks-

--

Risu: -feels the bumpy gait of Taiyou beneath her and she moans awake-

Taiyou: Risu?? Are you okay??

Risu: -groans as a pang of sharp pain spasms across her chest then mumbles- I'll be fine. Where's Naruto? Is he okay??

Taiyou: -Is silent-

Risu: Taiyou? Where's Naruto!

Taiyou: He's right beside me, on Kasaigaru.

Risu: -Looks to her right and sees Naruto laying limply on his back and she thinks he's dead- No... -tears begin to fall freely from her face and she screams with so much pain in her voice- NONONONO!! NARUTO!! NOOOOO!!

Taiyou: Risu! It's okay!! -she swerves away from Kasaigaru, trying to block the sight of Naruto from her with the trees-

Risu: NOOOO!! -jumps off of Taiyou towards Naruto-

Taiyou: RISU!!

Risu: -she lands briefly on Kasaigaru's back briefly, grabs Naruto's limp body and ninja jumps away from them-

Taiyou & Kasaigaru: RISU NO!!

Risu: -ignores them and keeps jumping until she can no longer hear them and then she finds a clearing and lays Naruto in the middle of it- Naruto...it's my fault...I have to make it right...you are NOT going to die...even if you have to have MY own life... -she puts her trembling hands over Naruto's chest and concentrates hard. A greenish haze envelopes her hands and then spreads over Naruto. It enters his nose, mouth and ears- Oh...this is for you Naruto... -she feels the chakra draining form her body and she gets weak. Her breathing gets shallow and fast and her heart goes faster as more chakra spills into Naruto. Moans- Uhhhnnn... -her eyes flutter- Naruto... -suddenly her chakra abruptly stops their flow from her hands. She's run out. Risu feels her heart now starting to slow. She counts the beats. They get slower and slower. Then her eyes close, she breathes out in a gush and falls to the side at Naruto's feet. Her heart isn't beating now.-

--MEANWHILE--

Ryume: -glaring at Itachi with unwavering eyes-

Itachi: -shows the same emotion and doesn't move from his spot on the other side of the lake.-

Ryume: -readies herself- All right Itachi! Show me what ya got!

Itachi: Hn. Fool...-charges across lake-

Ryume: -does same while taking out fan but not opening it. Once she's close enough to Itachi, she slams it across his arm and barely misses, only scraping him, which, of course, doesn't do any damage on him.-

Itachi: Looks like someone hasn't been training. -appears behind Ryume and grabs a hold of her hair, while trying to cut Ryume with kunai. He only scrapes her.-

Ryume: -yelps in pain and tries to turn around-

Itachi: -stops her from doing so and instead knees her in the back-

Ryume: -hears a small crack and instead of her back breaking, she, instead, notices that one of her ribs had been broken. Thinks; Damn it. That hurt.

Itachi: -flings Ryume to the side on the lake-

Ryume: -loses chakra control and falls in the water. She gets back up and charges again, forming a hand sign.-

Itachi: So...You've _finally_ learned the Fire Ball Jutsu...?

Ryume: I have for a while now. -and she uses her Fire Ball Jutsu-

Itachi: It's a bit bigger than I expected...Hn.

Ryume: -watches as Itachi barely dodges; a flicker of flame catches the tip of cloak- Ha! Gotcha!

Itachi: Are you sure about that? -suddenly appears in front of Ryume and kicks her in the same side of her broken rib.-

Ryume: -yells in pain and moves to the shore of the lake and falls.- Damn it...

Itachi: -is standing over her, ready to attack once more. He suddenly stops as a shadow looms over them-

Kasaigaru: Ryume! That's enough! That's not the real Itachi!

Ryume: WHAT?! -looks back at Itachi who's disappearing.- Y-Y-You've gotta be kidding me! No! Damn it! NO! -punches the ground until her knuckles bleed-

Kasaigaru: Let's go. Taiyou and my clone are looking for Risu. She ran off with Naruto once she saw the condition he was in.

Ryume: -back to reality- What?! That _IDIOT_! -goes to Kasaigaru and they both go into the woods-

--

Naruto: -groans as he starts to wake up.- Oww, my head. -he tried to lift his arm but noticed there's something else on it. Looking down he sees Risu.- RISU-CHAN!! OH MY GOD RISU!! SPEAK TO ME!! -he stops once there's no response. He looks at Risu and his eyes start to get watery.- Risu...

Taiyou: RISU!! WHERE ARE YOOUU!?

Naruto: TAIYOU!! OVER HERE!! -grunts in pain as he tries to sit up, but is unable to-

Taiyou: -lands on the ground next to Naruto and sees Risu- RISU! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Naruto: I don't know! I woke up and found her here! We gotta help her!

Taiyou: uhh, okay, okay, uhh, Kasaigaru's coming so-

Kasaigaru: Already here. -appears from the brush-

Ryume: -on his back- RISU!! Naruto!? Are you okay?

Naruto: _I'm _Fine! What about RISU!?

Kasaigaru: -hesitates- I think she tried to heal you in all the confusion she had inside of her

Ryume: -bites her lip and the sight of Risu trying to bring back Naruto when she thought he was dead- That idiot. Letting stuff like that get to her head.

Taiyou: I can't hear her...her heart... -shocked expression appears on her face-

Naruto: -face is pale at thinking of Risu's unbeaten heart

Kasaigaru: We have to get her to Tsunade. Now.

Taiyou: -nods slowly and scoops Risu up in her paws and then places her on Kasaigaru's back- You run faster. Make her alive again...please...

Kasaigaru: -nods and bolts off into the forest-

Naruto: -stares at Taiyou- What. Happened.

Taiyou: -her eyes suddenly turn angry. Yells-- It's your fault!!

Naruto: -flinches- What? What did I do?

Taiyou: -begins shaking as tears gather in her eyes- YOU WENT AND

GOT YOURSELF CAUGHT AND NEARLY KILLED!! RISU THOUGHT IT WAS HER FAULT!!

Naruto: -blanches- -whispers- what...??

Taiyou: -tears soak into her fur- If that didn't happen Risu wouldn't be dead!!

Naruto: But she's gonna be okay right?? She's not dead...

Taiyou: YES SHE IS!! HER HEART IS NOT BEATING AND SHE WAS NOT BREATHING!!

Naruto: -stands shell-shocked. Thinks; Oh my God...it's my fault... if I hadn't been so damn careless... -tears cascade down his face-

Taiyou: Get on.

Naruto: Where are we going??

Taiyou: -in a toneless voice- To catch up with Ryume and Kasaigaru. -mumbles, her voice dense with pain- Or... her... fu.. funeral...

Naruto: No.

Taiyou: What?

Naruto: SHE IS NOT GONE FOREVER!! I'll bring her back if I have to. I don't care what it takes Risu is NOT leaving me!


	3. Chapter 3 The New Mission

--Later--

--Later--

Ryume: -on Kasaigaru's back holding onto Risu- How long until we get to the Leaf Village?

Kasaigaru: Around five minutes.

Ryume: Good. Thanks a lot Kasaigaru

Kasaigaru: Anytime -runs faster until he's in the training fields and cuts through it. He keeps running- Ryume, go and save a room for Risu at the hospital-

Ryume: Right. -jumps off and ninja runs to the hospital, taking short cuts by running on rooftops. She finally reaches the hospital and barges towards the front desk-

Nurse: Ryume! You're actually in one piece! -looks down at Ryume who's clutching her side and stomach from pain- Well...Almost.

Ryume: I may be in one piece, but Risu _isn't!_ I need the emergency room as soon as possible! NOW!

Nurse: Oh, yes, of course. -she walks out from behind desk and down the hallway. She turns into a room and talks to the doctors. She turns back to Ryume who's sitting on a bench, still holding her side and breathing heavily.- Do you need a room too?

Ryume: Take care of...-huff-...Risu first...-huffs and tries to get up-

Nurse: No, no, you need to stay put.

Ryume: -opens mouth to argue but is interrupted as a scream is heard downstairs.-

Woman: I BEAST!! HELP!! A BEAST!!

Kasaigaru: -suddenly appears and walks into room.- Hurry!!

Nurse: Right. -motions to the doctors to take Risu-

--Later--

Ryume: -is sitting in a room waiting as a doctor wraps her side up. She hisses in pain, as the doctor accidentally presses down on her broken rib as he wraps- Am I done yet?

Doctor: Yeah. Don't do much but walking and sleeping for a few days though. You took some _Serious_ blows. Your body needs time to rest.

Ryume: Sure. -stands up- Where's Risu?

Doctor: ICU. Room 167.

Ryume: Thanks. -walks out of the room in search of Risu. Suddenly out of freaking NOWHERE, Ino comes hurtling down the hall towards Ryume-

Ino: RYUME!! Is it true?? Is it!! ANSWER ME!!

Ryume: Easy Ino. Is what true??

Ino: IS MY SISTER REALLY DEAD!! -tears fall down her face-

Ryume: No. But she's not exactly dancing on rooftops either.

Ino: Where is she??

Ryume: ICU. Room 167. I'm actually going there now bu... hey!!

Ino: -had run off to get to the room-

Ryume: -Thinks; I was gonna try and warn her that Taiyou was probably there ready to rip any intruders to shreds but I guess she didn't think that was important. Oh well. -walks down the hall towards Risu's room-

--

Doctor: -lifts Risu onto a gurney and hooks all of the machines that monitor your vitals. They were all flat-lining- Get the electric paddles.

Nurse: -pulls the paddles out and sets it up quickly and hands it to the doctor-

Doctor: -places the paddles on Risu chest- Clear! -presses the buttons on the paddles and a current goes through Risu, making her jerk. The monitors are still flat-lining- Up the voltage.

Nurse: -turns a knob on the machine and nods-

Doctor: -Puts the paddles on her chest again- Clear! -he presses the buttons, Risu jerks and the monitors still flat-line- One more time. Come on! -presses the buttons and Risu jerks again. The monitors suddenly go haywire with readouts and Risu takes in a deep breath and then goes limp. The monitors go back to a normal readout for a heart rate-

Nurse: -yells to other doctors and nurses- Okay we need an IV on this girl, oxygen mask on her face or tubes in her throat to keep her breathing! ICU now! -Risu is rolled away to the Intensive Care Unit where they get an IV on her to get her fluids and they put two tubes down her windpipe into her lungs to help her breathe normally-

--

Taiyou: -is running with Naruto on her back-

Naruto: -sees the village. Thinks; be okay Risu...

Taiyou: -suddenly jumps and lands on rooftops taking short-cuts towards the hospital-

Naruto: -when he sees the hospital he jumps off of Taiyou and runs inside. He grabs the arm of the nearest nurse- Where is Risu Yamanaka's room??

Nurse: Risu is in ICU.

Naruto: -eyes are blank-

Nurse: The Intensive Car Unit. No one but family is allowed to see her right now. Unless you are family or one of Risu's parents say you can see her, you'll have to wait.

Naruto: -gapes at her-

Taiyou: -appears at Naruto's side-

Naruto: -mumbles- We can't see her...

Taiyou: -eyes blaze- _I am_ going to see Risu.

Nurse: I'm afraid that's not possible.

Taiyou: What would you say if I said that I could demolish this hospital in less than a minute?

Nurse: -eyes widens and she gulps- I'll take you to her room right away. -turns and walks stiffly down the hallway, up an elevator and to the right- Here it is. Go right on in.

Taiyou: Thank you. -pushes the door open and walks in. She sees Risu laying on the bed with tubes inside of her and IV's in her arm- Oh my God...

Naruto: -goes rigid at the sight-

Taiyou: -walks over to Risu's bedside shrinks a little bit till she's about as big as a large cat and jumps up beside Risu and curls up and closes her eyes-

Naruto: -grabs a chair and pulls it up to Risu, sits down in it, and grabs Risu's hand- I'm sorry Risu...I'm so sorry... -he lays his head down on Risu's bed and begins to sob-

-Meanwhile-

Ryume: -tries to take a step to walk to Risu's room but stops as her side goes numb and she collapses, holding on the bench armrest for support. Thinks; Dang it. I still can't walk. I really need to strengthen up more. -she hears footsteps behind her and looks back to see Shikamaru- Oh, Shikamaru, hey.

Shikamaru: -looks strangely at the position Ryume's in- Uhh...Do you need some help?

Ryume: Oh, no I'm fine. -releases grip on the bench and tries to stand again. Another throb of pain shoots up her side and she bites her lip in pain as tries to stand. She turns back to Shikamaru and manages to talk- So what bring you here?

Shikamaru: -shrugs casually- Just reporting for Tsunade about how you and Risu and Naruto are doing. You know where Risu's room is?

Ryume: Yeah I was just on my way down there.

Shikamaru: Seriously?

Ryume: Yeah...why?

Shikamaru: Nothing. Well let's go. Ill even walk slow for you.

Ryume: Not funny Shika.

Shikamaru: Don't call me that, especially in public -sighs- women.

Ryume: Well let's go. -she limps towards Risu's room and turns inside to see Ino and Risu and Naruto...-

Naruto: -looks up from Risu's bed to see the people in the doorway. Mutters- Hey Ryume...Shikamaru...

Ino: -doesn't look up but stays where she is at the foot of Risu's bed-

Shikamaru: How is she?

Naruto: -without tone- Stable.

Shikamaru: That's good. When do you think she's gonna wake up?

Naruto: -snaps- I don't know, I'm not a freaking mind reader.

Ryume: Jeez, it was just a question.

Naruto: -snorts and takes Risu's hand again-

Shikamaru: So what exactly happened?

Naruto: She sent all her chakra into me because she thought I was dead. It killed her then we brought her back.

Shikamaru: -nods- I need to tell Tsunade immediately. -leaves the room-

Ryume: -tries to pull up a chair to Risu's bed, but searing pain stops her- Naruto, help please.

Naruto: -sighs but gets up and drags the chair over to his so that Ryume can sit down-

Ryume: Thanks...-sinks into the chair-

Naruto: Welcome...

--A LONG while later--

Risu: -dreaming- She is standing in the middle of a forest and she hears screams coming from everywhere at once. She spins and runs towards every scream trying to find her friends. "Where are you!!" She screams to the forest. No answer but the pain-filled screams. She runs through the forest weaving through the trees when she finally comes to a clearing. IN the clearing is Itachi and Yupiteru and not to mention the whole Akatsuki clan. They are each standing next to a tree and on each tree one of Risu's friends and mentors are tied. Naruto, Sakura, Ryume, Rynn. Rika, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke...EVERYBODY is tied to a tree. And they are all bleeding profusely. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MONSTERS!!" Risu screams, leaping at the nearest tree, the one with Ryume on it, and tries to undo the knots binding her friend. Itachi comes around from the other side of the tree and kicks Risu full in the ribs, making her fly 10 feet away. She struggles up and leaps at Itachi. Suddenly she's suspended in the air unable to move. Itachi whispers, "Watch this." Then he snaps his fingers and every person tied to a tree screams and then they are ripped apart by some unseen force. Risu screams,"NOOOOOOOOO!!" and tries to struggle against her invisible bond but she can't even move a finger. Itachi then goes over to the tree where Ryume once was bound, scoops up some of her blood in his hand and smears it all over Risu's face listening to her screams of pain and loss. Itachi whispers, "You've failed Risu. And the price of failure is death of your friends.: Risu screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" -suddenly she feels herself being shaken and her throat feels like it's been coated with sandpaper. "Risu!! Wake up!!" Calls a voice. Naruto's voice. Suddenly her hearing kicks in fully and she hears screams. It takes a minute for her to realize that the screams were her own. Once she realizes it, they stop.

"Risu?" Says another voice. Ryume. Risu opens her eyes and sees Ino, Ryume and Naruto standing around her bed, leaning over her and their expressions filled with worry.

Naruto: Risu? Can you hear me? Are you okay?

Risu: -manages a nod and coughs-

Ryume: Here. -hands her a paper cup of water-

Ino: Risu?? Risu oh my God are you okay??

Risu: -nods again and gulps the water-

Ryume: Can you talk?

Risu: -thinks about the question and then...- I think so... -her voice is really raspy-

Naruto: -sighs in relief- What was wrong?? Why were you screaming??

Risu: A dream... a really bad dream... -she begins to shake hard-

Naruto: -puts his arms around Risu, hugging her to him. Murmurs- it's okay... it was just a dream...were here...

Risu: -buries her face in Naruto's jacket and cries-

Ryume: -rubs Risu's back. Mutters- It's okay... it's okay...

--It's Nighttime--

Ryume: -falling asleep while sitting up on a backless chair. She yawns and rubs her eyes.-

Naruto: -hasn't moved from Risu's side-

Ryume: We should probably get some rest... Naruto.

Naruto: -snaps up- Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess... But... I don't wanna leave.

Ryume: -smiles- You don't have to. -tries to get up out of chair-

Naruto: What do you mean??

Ryume: -grins- Sleep here for the night. I'll make sure to tell the nurse that you'll be in here.

Naruto: You'd do that?!

Ryume: Sure. Why wouldn't I? -leans against Risu's bedpost as she tries to walk, gritting her teeth in pain-

Naruto: Let me help -gets up-

Ryume: -motions him to sit back down- It's fine. Just stay here with Risu. I'm fine. -limps out the door-

Naruto: -stares after her until she's gone then turns his gaze back to Risu who was sleeping. Then he mumbles- Risu... How can I ever forgive myself?

--

Ryume: -lets out a heavy sigh and collapses onto a bench in the hallway of the hospital.-

??: Need some help?

Ryume: -looks over and sees Kasaigaru walking down the hallway.-

Kasaigaru: I was coming to get you, you took a little too long..

Ryume: Oh, sorry about that. It's just that I was really worried about Risu and Naruto looked so upset.

Kasaigaru: How about you worry about yourself for now. -walks next to Ryume so she can get on his back- Don't' worry I won't run or walk fast.

Ryume: Thanks. And you know that's impossible for me to worry about myself! You of all people should know that by now. –laughs-

Kasaigaru: -grins- Got that right. -walks out of hospital and to Ryume's apartment.-

--

Risu: -wakes up but doesn't open her eyes. Thinks- Naruto is probably sitting right next to me. How can I face him knowing that he nearly DIED because of me? -done thinking- -opens her eyes slowly-

Naruto: -jumps up- Risu? You awake? You okay? Do you need anything??

Risu: -whispers- I feel fine. I don't need anything.

Naruto: You sure?

Risu: Yeah.

Naruto: How do you feel?

Risu: -thinks about how to answer this then whispers- I feel like I've been completely deflated then stuffed back up again. My skin feels like it's about to burst. Like a plump berry.

Naruto: -eyes widen-

Risu: -laughs weakly- It's okay. It doesn't really _hurt._ It just feels...funny.

Naruto: F...f...funny...?

Risu: Yeah...

Naruto: You died...died...and you feel...FUNNY?!

Risu: I know...awkward.

Naruto: -shakes his head- What am I going to _do_ with you?

Risu: What am I going to do with _you_??

Naruto: Huh?

Risu: You went and got yourself captured. Then you went to go get the demon sucked out of you THEN...YOU WENT AND GOT ME ALL SCARED THAT YOU WENT 'N DIED!! -she was practically yelling by the end and she had tears in her eyes. Then she mutters- And it's my fault...

Naruto: You think it's _your_ fault?

Risu: Prove me wrong.

Naruto: Risu, it's totally _my_ fault!

Risu: What?

Naruto: If I hadn't been so careless or been just a little faster or stronger I wouldn't have gone and made you think I was dead and then YOU wouldn't have gone and killed yourself!! Trying to save me!!

Risu: Will you stop sayin' I killed myself?? Cause I didn't. I'm here talkin' to ya aren't I? How in the _world_ could I have die if I'm talking to ya?

Naruto: Risu, you died.

Risu: Then _how_ am I alive?

Naruto: -mutters- They had to shock you three times Risu. You weren't breathing and your heart wasn't beating and everything. You were...dead...

Risu: -eyes widen then she starts laughing hysterically-

Naruto: Risu? What in the _world_ are you laughing about?!

Risu: -barely managing to talk through laughing- I just thought...that...that...that I don't remember...I don't remember...what heaven looks like!!

Naruto: -gapes at Risu- Wha...??

Risu: -abruptly stops laughing- I either don't remember heaven or I don't remember Hell. One or the other.

Naruto: -shakes his head- Risu, I think you've gone crazy.

Risu: You don't think that's funny?

Naruto: No...not really.

Risu: Party-pooper...

Naruto: WHAT??

Risu: _You_...are a party-pooper.

Naruto: Risu...I think you need some more sleep...

Risu: NO!! No I'm fine. I feel great!! I bet I could walk even! Then we can get out of here and get the Akatsuki bastards who tried to kill you!! Sounds like a plan. Let's go! -flings her covers off and swings her legs out of bed-

Naruto: I don't think this is a good idea. Risu, you're getting loopy. Crazy. You're talking nonsense. You need a few hours more of sleep-

Risu: I'm fine! -hops off the bed- See? -starts to walk but right after the first step her legs turn to jelly and she falls to the floor-

Naruto: -catches her right before she hits the ground, picks her up and puts her back in the bed- Told you. Now..._sleep!_

Risu: Your no fun...

Naruto: Good. Sleep.

Risu: Fine. -closes her eyes and in a few minutes is fast asleep-

Naruto: -Thinks; Did she really mean to go after the Akatsuki??

--

Ryume: -taps foot impatiently with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and leaning against the wall outside Tsunade's office-

Sasuke: -who's also leaning against the wall, smirks- What's up with you?

Ryume: I wish she'd just hurry up...

Sasuke: Hn. That's strange. The always patient, calm and polite Ryume is now finally getting impatient?

Ryume: -manages to stop tapping foot. After a while she puts on her Anime Cramp and finally lets out a sigh- Isn't she just supposed to be checking her?

Sasuke: Since you're so eager to find out, lets just go in -reaches for the doorknob-

Ryume: Ah! Wait!! It's okay! Really! I can wait!

Sasuke: -smirks. He just loves to see Ryume like this- Are you sure? -says tauntingly-

Ryume: -looks at ground and mumbles- Y-yeah... I'm fine. Sorry if I got annoying.

Sasuke: -chuckles slightly and releases doorknob- When are you _ever_ annoying?

Ryume: -grumbles and goes back into her old position on the wall-

Sasuke: -smirks again and goes next to Ryume mumbling- Idiot...

Ryume: -hangs head down in defeat-

Sasuke: -chuckles again-

??: Having fun are we?

-Ryume and Sasuke look down the hallway and see Kasaigaru and Hikuro-

Ryume: Oh, hey guys. -raises eyebrow- Although its an odd combination of you two together

Kasaigaru: I happened to run into him. It seems he's going to be on the mission too.

Ryume: Mission??

Kasaigaru: -mumbles- Oops... Well, yeah, once we go into Tsunade's office, she'll tell you.

Sasuke: -stares at Hikuro the whole time-

Hikuro: -puts on Anime Cramp- Do you need something?!

Sasuke: -looks away- Hn.

Hikuro: -growls- Jerk...

Sasuke: Tsch.

Hikuro: -Anime Cramp grows bigger- Man, does _EVERYBODY_ hate this guy?!

Ryume: -suddenly looks at Hikuro and turns pink, then finally looks away-

Hikuro: Oops... Uhh... I didn't mean it like that. But he's still a jerk-face.

Sasuke: -says quietly but loud enough for Hikuro to hear- Stubborn ass...

Hikuro: -Anime Cramp grows even bigger and he launches himself at Sasuke-

Ryume: Hikuro! Will you cut it out?!

Hikuro: -halts as the door suddenly opens. Everybody looks towards the door-

Shizune: uhh... Well I guess it was a good thing I interrupted, right?

Hikuro: No! It _WASN'T_!

Shizune: -flinches and back off-

Ryume: -sighs in relief and enters room-

Sasuke: -ignores Hikuro's glares and follows-

Kasaigaru: -hesitates before entering and thinks; Why do those two have to be on the same the mission? And with Ryume? Oh god... This isn't going to be good. -sighs-

Risu: Ryume!! HEY!!

Tsunade: Will you quiet down?! You've been loud all morning!

Naruto: -grins at his friend and they high five-

Ryume: She can't help it. She's been in the hospital for, what, two weeks? Not her fault.

Tsunade: It actually is...

Kasaigaru: -interrupts as Risu opens her mouth to argue- Moving on!

Tsunade: Right. Anyway I have a mission for you guy-

Risu: -cuts her off- WHAT?! A MISSION?! ARE YOU KIDDING?! I HAVE OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAT!! FORGET IT!!

Ryume: -sighs- Yep, good to have ya back, Risu-Chan.

Hikuro: Is she always this loud?

Ryume: I guess you can say that...

Tsunade: -getting irritated- And what's this so called IMPORTANT thing you have to do?

Risu: uhh...errm...

Ryume: -thinks; Oh no! We can't tell her we're going after the Akatsuki! I have to think of something before she gets suspicious!-

Tsunade: I'm waiting.

Ryume: That's the thing! We DON'T have anything important to do... right Risu? -glares at Risu-

Risu: -looks at her confused and opens her mouth to argue but Ryume interrupts-

Ryume: We'll do it!

Risu: WHAAAAAAA-ARG!!

Ryume: -covers her mouth- Well, how about I cool off this baka, here? Kasaigaru, can you get the information to me, please?

Kasaigaru: Sure, whatever. -thinks; Very clever, Ryume...-he's obviously aware of what's going on-

Ryume: Thanks!! -rushes out of room with Risu struggling in her arms- You too, Uzumaki!!

Naruto: -jumps in surprise at her sudden change in personality- Y-yes ma'me!

Ryume: -lets go of Risu once she's outside- Before you start punching me to death, let me explain _why_ I did that! I already _know_ that you want to go after the Akatsuki, okay?

Naruto: How do you know?!

Ryume: I have my resources.

Naruto & Risu: -give her blank stares-

Ryume: -sighs- Anyways, listen, if we don't tell anyone that we're going after them, they won't let us, right?

Risu: Us??

Ryume: -puts hands on hips- Yeah, I'm going to let YOU TWO by yourselves. Sure. But listen think about it. If they question us once they find out we left the village, we won't have a reason unless we tell the truth and get our asses beat. Soooo, if we go on a mission OUT of the village, and once we _finish_ it, and _if_ they find catch us, we'll have a reason to be out of the village. Getting it now?

Naruto: So... We accept the mission, accomplish it, then keep going after Akatsuki?

Ryume: And that way no one will catch us. If they do, we can just tell them that we were doing a mission. That's enough proof right there.

Risu: But what if they know we're off course?

Ryume: I make Kasaigaru 'poof' away and say we got lost.

Naruto: -looks at Risu and they both grin- Ryume, you're a smartass!

Ryume: Gee, thanks. -sarcasm in voice-

Risu: So we gonna go or what?? I wanna GOOOO!!

Hikuro: Shut up.

Risu: -punches Hikuro in the face, knocking him down- So we gonna go? Does _he_ have to come??

Ryume: -smacks forehead-

Hikuro: -jumps up- Your dead. -lunges for Risu-

Naruto: STOP! -jumps in between Risu and Hikuro and puts Hikuro in a full nelson-

Ryume: Guys cut it out.

Risu: -pulls Naruto of Hikuro- Come on Naruto. Kill him later. We gotta a mission.

Sasuke: I case you've forgotten, we don't _know_ what the mission is.

Risu: That could be problematic.

Ryume: Baka.

Risu: Let's go see what it is then!! -ninja jumps off to Tsunade's-

--At Tsunade's--

Tsunade: Your mission is to go into the forest. The directions to the place I need you to go are in here. -holds up a scroll, then hands it to Ryume- I need you to go there and see if the small enemy training dojo is still there. If it is, come back immediately, enemies can still be there. If it's destroyed, make sure that it is _completely_ deserted then come back. Clear?

Risu: Yes, ma'am.

Everyone: -nods-

Tsunade: Go.

--At the gates--

Risu: -snags the scroll from Ryume and opens it- Hn. This map makes NO sense.

Naruto: -looks over- Risu your _real_ smart... -turns the map around in Risu's hands to make it right side up-

Risu: -blushes- I knew that. I was just checking if _you_ knew.

Naruto: Sure you were. Where are we going?

Risu: Follow me! -jumps off into the forest-

Naruto: -follows-

Hikuro: -looks at Ryume then says sarcastically- You sure pick _great_ friends. -jumps off to follow-

Ryume: -sighs- This is gonna be one helluva trip.

Kasaigaru: Somehow I think we'll survive.

Ryume: -grins- You coming Sasuke?

Sasuke: -grins- Right behind you.

Ryume: -jumps off-

--LATER--

Ryume: -watches as Hikuro and Naruto and Risu continue to fight and sighs-

Sasuke: -sighs with Ryume and they both hang their heads down-

Naruto: Oh yeah!! Well I bet I can beat you Any day!! -puts his fist to Hikuro's face in a gesture of a challenge-

Hikuro: HA!! Yeah right! Bring it on weakling!! -brings his fist to Naruto's face also. They're still running too-

Naruto: -stops and faces Hikuro-

Hikuro: -also stops and puts on a smirk, pissing Naruto off-

Naruto: -raises his fist to punch Hikuro-

Ryume & Risu: -suddenly come in between the two and at the same time, hit them on the heads-

Risu: -sends Naruto flying-Cut it out!! As much as I don't like that guy, we need to finish this stupid mission so we can go after Akatsuki!

Ryume: -simply brings her hand down hard on the top of Hikuro's head and he groans in pain, rubbing the top of his head, which was hanging down. Ryume sighed and knelt down to his eye-level- Come on now, Hikuro. You really need to learn to get along with my friends, all right?

Hikuro: -looks away stubbornly and crosses his arms in front of him-

Sasuke: -lands beside Ryume- Forget it, Ryume. He's just acting like the child he really is.

Hikuro: -jumps on his feet and raises a fist- What was that?! You're asking for it, you jerk!

Ryume: -raises hand to hit him again but stops in midair as Hikuro puts his hands to his head. She puts down her hand and smiles as she shakes her head.- Hikuro... What am I going to do with you? -laughs shortly and walks away to get everyone ready again to keep moving.-

Hikuro: -turns pink as he looks away and puts his hands in his pockets- Tsch. Whatever…

Sasuke: -glares at him but then also walks away-

Ryume: All right, guys! Like Risu said, lets get a move on and get this over with.

Sasuke: -mumbles under breath- Finally...

--They all finally start moving again and finally reach the dojo which was in ruins.--

Risu: Well then, looks like they're making our job easier! The dojo's deserted.

Naruto: Now all we have to do is check to see if no one's around! This isn't so bad!

Ryume: I guess... But just make sure to stay cautious. Hey! Guys! Come back here! -sighs as Risu and Naruto run to the dojo and start scanning the area.-

Sasuke: Just let them do whatever they want. -puts hands behind his head, closes his eyes, and leans against a tree in the shade-

Hikuro: -whispers to Ryume- He's probably too lazy to do the work himself-

Ryume: Hikuro!

Hikuro: -shrugs- Just sayin.

Ryume: -shakes head and goes to the dojo with Hikuro walking beside her-

Hikuro: So if no one's here we... what?

Ryume: Go find the Akatsuki so Risu and Naruto can take their revenge on them. -explains to him what happened while looking under rubble and empty rooms in the dojo-

Hikuro: So why are you here?

Ryume: -stops and looks at Hikuro like he's crazy- Because they're my best friends and who's going to be there if they get hurt? Besides, I have some unfinished business with a member of the Akatsuki... -eyes go dark and her fists clench-

Hikuro: Ryume...?

Ryume: -sighs- Don't worry about it. It's my business and mine only... Well... actually... Sasuke's too... -looks into the clearing where Sasuke is still against the tree-

Hikuro: -confused- Well, I guess I'm just a helper to all of you guys, right?

Ryume: -laughs slightly- Yeah, I guess.

Hikuro: -shrugs- Whatever -walks out of dojo and waits for everyone else to come out-

Naruto: ALL RIGHT!! No one's here! That means we can go find the Akatsuki!

Ryume: Yeah. And the bonus is that we finished this quickly, so we have more time.

Risu: More time??

Ryume: Yes, more time. We can't be gone for days looking for them. So we need to find them quickly before Tsunade sends someone to find us.

Risu & Naruto: Oh...

Ryume: -apologizes- Sorry to bring your hopes down. But I guess that just means were even more determined, right? -tries to cheer everyone up-

Sasuke: -thinks; At least she's _trying_ to cheer everyone up...

-Everyone agrees with Ryume and they all finally search for the Akatsuki-

Risu: -is talking to Naruto while jumping through the trees-

Naruto: Hey Risu?

Risu: Yeah?

Naruto: Why isn't Taiyou with us?

Risu: -suddenly stops- Shit! -straightens up and then puts on this really weird high voice- TAIYOU!!

Naruto: -coves his ears from the highness of Risu's voice- What are you doing??

Risu: TAIYOU!! -suddenly there's a puff of smoke and Taiyou is sitting on Risu's shoulder, ordinary chipmunk size- Sorry Taiyou. Forgot to call you earlier. Anyway you missed the boring part. We're going after the Akatsuki.

Taiyou: Wonderful. I was waiting for you to call. Have you found them yet or what?

Naruto: No we haven't.

Taiyou: Then keep moving.

Risu & Naruto: -nod and continue jumping-

Naruto: That was weird Risu. How did you call Taiyou all the way from the village??

Risu: Back when I first found Taiyou we found out that if I pitched my voice right, she could hear me from just about anywhere. Took a while for me to perfect the pitch though. And anyway, she can only hear me from a few miles away. I'm surprised she heard me actually.

Taiyou: I wouldn't have if I hadn't been listening intently for it.

Naruto: Wow.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight and Teamwork

--A few minutes pass--

--A few minutes pass--

Kasaigaru: -sniffs the air- I smell them.

Ryume: Where?

Kasaigaru: About 2 miles ahead. They're in an underground place.

Ryume: What is it with them and going underground? -speeds up to Risu and Naruto- They're ahead of us 2 miles.

Risu: Good. -gets an evil look in her eyes-

Naruto: -nods-

Ryume: -falls back to Kasaigaru and Sasuke and Hikuro-

Sasuke: Ryume?

Ryume: Yeah?

Sasuke: What are we gonna do when we reach them? Kill them or what?

Ryume: I don't know. We'll know when the time comes.

--About 20 minutes later--

Risu & Naruto: -approach a small door in the ground-

Naruto: Let's go.

Risu: -grabs Naruto's hand- Wait. We need Ryume and the others.

Naruto: True.

Ryume: -arrives in a few seconds- Ready?

Risu & Naruto: -nod-

Sasuke: Let's go.

Hikuro: Come on.

Risu: -opens the door and jumps in and the others follow-

Naruto: Risu?

Risu: What?

Naruto: We're gonna fight together.

Risu: Of course.

Naruto: Don't die okay? Not again.

Risu: Same for you mister.

Naruto: Okay.

Ryume: Guys? Here's a door. Come on.

Everybody: -follows Ryume through the door. Inside the door is a huge room that's basically carved out of stone-

Risu: Where are the damned Akatsuki?

Taiyou: -grows into her normal size- They're close. I smell 'em. Damn they stink.

Ryume & Sasuke: Is Itachi there?

Taiyou: -nods-

Ryume: Good.

Sasuke: -nods-

Taiyou: Here. Here's a tunnel. They're down there.

Risu: Good. -walks down the tunnel-

Naruto: -follows-

Sasuke: Come on Ryume. -takes Ryume's hand and they both walk down the tunnel together-

Hikuro: -sees them holding hands and gags-

Risu: -walks into another room. This one is a bit smaller than the other one but Kisame, Itachi and Deidara are assembled in the middle-

Itachi: Finally. You've arrived.

Sasuke: -clenches his teeth and balls his fists-

Risu: -glares at the three-

Deidara: Look at them. They look so cute angry. Are they really ninja? They barely look like ninja, letting anger take them over.

Naruto: You're all going to die.

Kisame: Amusing.

Naruto: -growls and his eyes begin to turn red with the spirit fox's anger-

Ryume: -glares at all of them and bites her lip-

Deidara: -looks around at the group- I see you don't have my little cousin with you. But that's actually a good thing. I didn't want to have to kick all of your butts in front of her.

Naruto: Cousin?!

Deidara: Yeah. Rynn-Chan is my cousin.

-Everyone except Ryume and Risu gape and Naruto starts flooding questions out at Risu-

Ryume: -rubs the back of her head- Oh, yeah. We didn't tell you guys. Hehe... Sorry about that. Yeah, he's telling the truth.

Sasuke: Hn. That's a bit odd.

Ryume: -shrugs- I guess you can say that.

Hikuro: -obviously doesn't care- Can we come back to reality now? AHH!!

Kisame: -suddenly comes from behind Hikuro and puts his bandaged sword/blade around him, trapping him- Sorry but you let your guard down and I couldn't help it.

Ryume: -growls softly to herself- Let go of him!

Kisame: I don't think so. -laughs sinisterly-

Sasuke: -stares at Itachi with his fists still clenched and grinding his teeth-

Ryume: -Thinks: I'll let Sasuke take care of Itachi for now. Risu and Naruto can go after Deidara, and I guess I'll free Hikuro... Oh I don't know! -she growls aloud and bites the tip of her finger and chews on her black glove-

Naruto: What's wrong, Ryume-Chan?

Ryume: I can't think of a plan! Grrr...

Sasuke: -says quietly- Like we'd even listen...

Ryume: Huh? -looks up at Sasuke and cries out- Sasuke! Wait, no!

Sasuke: -dashes out to Itachi with a kunai, roaring.- ITACHI!!

Ryume: Agh, dang it, Sasuke.

Hikuro: Watch where your putting that thing! -tries to elbow Kisame but ends up scraping his arm as it rubs against his tough shark skin-

Ryume: Be careful Hikuro! Just,... argh... Just stay still! -Thinks; This is ridiculous! I can't think! What's going on!?

Itachi: Foolish brother... -grabs Sasuke's arm and flings him to the wall-

Sasuke: -immediately gets back up and activates Sharingan while concentrating his chakra-

Itachi: Are you sure you want to do that?

Risu: Let's get Hikuro out of there, Naruto!

Naruto: -nods- Yeah! -charges to Kisame with Risu

Ryume: Wait! We can't just charge out like that! -Thinks; I can't think! Damn it! We're so jumbled up! -suddenly sees Deidara going for Risu and Naruto. She snaps out of it and finally gets up mumbling- Oh no you don't.

Sasuke: -has Chidori and is running to Itachi-

Itachi: You haven't changed... Sasuke.

Sasuke: Shut Up!! -flings his arm out to Itachi and hits him. He grins but then suddenly deactivates the Chidori and looks at the grinning Itachi-

Itachi: -suddenly appears a few feet behind Sasuke- Is that the best you can do?

Sasuke: Damn it. A Substitution. -faces Itachi and grits his teeth-

Itachi: -chuckles at Sasuke's irritation and turns his attention to his comrades as they face each other.-

Ryume: -aims a kick for Deidara and misses, she loses balance and places her hands on the ground, so she can flip in the air and aim another kick at Deidara-

Deidara: -grunts slightly as Ryume's foot gets him in the shoulder- Nice shot. But not good enough.

Ryume: -jumps back on her feet and puts one hand behind her back with her other hand out in front of her. Similar to Rock Lee's stance- Bring it on.

Deidara: -grins- I like your attitude. -talks casually while fighting Ryume's flurry of kicks and punches- Your pretty fast too. Rynn-Chan never told me about that. Not bad though.

Ryume: Thanks. But you should really be paying more Attention! -on last word, she jumps and aims a kick to his head but suddenly, Kisame's sword comes out of nowhere and grazes her leg. She cries out in pain and falls, leaning on her un-injured leg- Dang it...

Kisame: -smiles a toothy grin with Hikuro still in front of him-

Hikuro: Damn it! Let go of me!

Risu: Helloooo?! -comes out from behind Kisame and jumps in the air- Forget about us?? -brings a punch to Kisame but stops at Ryume's fan blocks her punch- HEY! What the heck?!

Ryume: You saw what happened to Hikuro! You can't use much Taijutsu on him without the right gear.

Naruto & Risu: The right gear?

Ryume: -smiles and holds out her hand in a fist- Like a glove. You won't feel as much pain from his hard skin.

Kisame: -grins- No wonder you're an Uchiha. Hey, Itachi, this girl isn't as weak as you thought.

Itachi: -not paying attention to Sasuke.- No. She's just showing off. She's a pathetic weakling who doesn't deserve to be called an Uchiha

Kisame: -grins and looks at Ryume- Ooo, ouch. That ought to hurt.

Ryume: -eyes full of anger and hatred as she hears his words-

Sasuke: You Bastard! You'll pay for that!! -goes for Itachi-

Itachi: I don't have time for you. -turns away from Sasuke-

Sasuke: Don't you dare turn your back on me!!

Ryume: SASUKE!

Sasuke: -halts and looks strangely at Ryume-

Ryume: -hesitates but cries out- _Kick His Ass For Me!! _

Sasuke: -smirks and nods and goes after Itachi once more-

Ryume: -says to Itachi- You are _SO_ lucky I won't go after you! -turns to Kisame- I have to free a friend of mine. Risu!

Risu: Huh?

Ryume: I need for you and Naruto to keep Deidara off my back while I help Hikuro get out of there! All right?

Naruto: Roger!

Risu: It's Ryume, baka.

Naruto: It's supposed to be a saying.

Risu: Yeah but still-

Ryume: RISU!!

Risu: Oh, right. Hehe, sorry. -runs behind Ryume while she goes for Hikuro, covering her back.-

Deidara: How cute. Teamwork

Ryume: Gotta love the teamwork... -faces Kisame and skids to a stop in front on him, then, suddenly disappears-

Kisame: Huh, she IS pretty fast. I'll admit it I'm impressed.

Ryume: -appears behind Kisame and lands a punch on the side of his head-

Kisame: -stumbles but then swings his sword at Ryume-

Ryume: -barely dodges as, in slow motion, she closes her eyes and the blade gets the side of her cheek, but it was deep. She hisses in pain and backs off, holding her hand to her cheek- Damn it.

Kisame: -laughs like he's having fun- That's gonna hurt.

Ryume: -groans as her chakra seeps out of her- I forgot... That sword of yours absorbs chakra. How can I forget? That's a mistake I won't make again.

Kisame: -grins and brings his sword back to Hikuro- I suggest you hurry before I shred this kid, here.

Ryume: -growls softly and takes out her fan, but not opening it. She charges for Kisame and swings her fan, he moves to the side but then ends up meeting Ryume's fist as she slams it into his jaw.-

Kisame: -loosens his grip on Hikuro and Ryume hurriedly grabs Hikuro's arm and pulls him towards her, out of Kisame's grasp-

Ryume: -suddenly losses her balance as pain shoots up her injured leg and she falls, but she's still holding onto Hikuro-

Hikuro: Ryume! -keeps his hold on Ryume and pulls her back up. Then he blushes like mad as she leans on him, trying to regain her balance-

Ryume: -sees the position she's in and blushes and starts apologizing like crazy- Oh my gosh! Hikuro I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching my step and-

Hikuro: Watch it! -puts Ryume's head down and ducks as Kisame's sword comes flying above their heads-

Kisame: You got lucky that time. And I assure you it won't happen again.

Ryume: -grits her teeth and tries to stand upright-

Hikuro: Thinks; What the hell just happened??

Ryume: -takes out kunai and holds it out- You're mine!

Kisame: That's my line. -goes for Ryume as she does the same-

Hikuro: Wait, Ryume!

Ryume: -runs while limping to Kisame and sends out punches and kicks, which he blocks easily. She then, foolishly, tries to kick him from the side and meets his side, but as she was about to put down her leg, he grabs it and holds onto it. And the worst part is, it's her injured leg.-

Kisame: Well that wasn't very smart now was it? -grins and tightens his grip on Ryume as she tries to free her leg. She bends her leg and starts to punch Kisame's arm-

Ryume: Let go of me! -continues to punch Kisame's arm, trying to make him release her. After a few very hard punches, her black gloves start to grow dark from her knuckles.-

Hikuro: -with his good eyes, notices and gasps- Ryume! Stop it, will ya!? You're killing yourself!

Kisame: Well this is getting boring. -grabs Ryume's hand and flings her to the wall, hitting her head-

Ryume: -cries out in pain and holds her head with both hands-

Hikuro: Ryume! -runs to her but ends up getting kneed in the gut as Kisame passes by him. He coughs up a few drops of blood and puts his arms around his stomach- Damn it... I'm sorry... Ryume. -falls to the floor on his knees-

Sasuke: -is thrown to the ground by another kick from Itachi and breathes heavily from exhaustion and the lack of air from his injured gut. He watches as Hikuro falls and Kisame goes to Ryume- No!! -gets up to go to Ryume but stops as Itachi blocks his path-

Itachi: Now it's your turn not to turn your back on _Me_.

Sasuke: Damn it. -looks to Ryume and sees Kisame holding her up by the hair. He manages to glimpse her face covered in blood and her hair falling all over her face. His eyes widen and even more anger grows inside of him- You Will Pay!!

Itachi: Hn. We'll see about that.

Ryume: -groans as she still clutches her head in pain and is lifted up by her hair- Let... Go. -she growls and glares up at Kisame. She throws a punch at his fist leaving a smear of blood across his face. But it was Her blood. It was coming from her gloves and it was hurting bad.- Damn it this hurts like hell.

Kisame: You just don't know when to quit, do you?

Ryume: -manages to grin- Guess not.

Kisame: Too bad. You're gonna need more than that to survive

Ryume: Thinks; Survive... I wonder if I'll even ever survive... Oh no... My vision... It's getting blurry... But why? I haven't lost that much blood... right? -Ryume looks down at her leg and sees blood seeping out of her wound, pooling her in blood-

Kisame: -reading her thought- Let me guess; you couldn't even feel the pain.

Ryume: -groans and makes Kisame release his grip on her hair. He releases her and laughs. She growls and suddenly launches herself at Kisame again-

Kisame: -moves out of the way and watches as Ryume stumbles and falls. He walks towards her but stops-

Hikuro: -is standing in front of Ryume with his hands stretched out.- You're not touching her!

Kisame: -throws back his head and laughs- What's with all of you kids, eh? You're getting awfully annoying now.

Hikuro: -growls softly and brings out his sword he carried on his back-

Sasuke: -suddenly calls to Hikuro- You Idiot!! Get Ryume out of here!! She's losing too much blood!!

Hikuro: -looks at the spot near the wall where Ryume was just at and his eyes widen as he sees all the blood. He looks behind him and sees Ryume starting another pool of blood.- Ryume!! -puts his sword away and holds her head up so the blood won't go to her head. He looks down at his bloody hands from the wound in her head.- Oh no...

Sasuke: -stops his fight again with Itachi and is punished with another kick from behind, sending him flying.- Damn it...

Itachi: Pay attention to me, not the girl. She's just in the way.

Sasuke: -clenches his teeth and looks back at Ryume.-

Itachi: She's going to die from loss of blood. -says simply-

Sasuke: -yells to Hikuro- DAMN IT YOU IDIOT!! GET RYUME OUT OF HERE!! I DON'T CARE

HOW!! JUST DO IT!!

Hikuro: -looks up and nods. He lifts Ryume up in his arms and runs to the door.-

Kisame: Oh no you don't. -goes for the two-

Sasuke: -blocks Kisame with a kunai- You deal with me first.

Itachi: Two against one... Sasuke. A foolish choice, indeed.

Sasuke: Just shut up!

Itachi: Hn. -grins-

--MEANWHILE--

Deidara: Well that's cute. You guys are going to occupy me. -chuckles- Well that won't do anything so I think I'll have some fun with you.

Risu: -balls her fists up- Fun? Your going to be in so much pain you won't even remember what fun is bastard!

Deidara: Bring it on.

Naruto & Risu: -run towards Deidara and start throwing punches and kicks-

Deidara: -blocks everything with ease- Is that really the best you can do? I'm disappointed. -throws one punch to Risu's gut and she flies backwards-

Naruto: RISU!!

Deidara: -punches Naruto in the face- I'm your main concern! Concentrate!

Naruto: -throws punches and kicks at Deidara managing to land a few-

Deidara: Better. But not good enough! -kicks Naruto on the side of his head-

Naruto: -head snaps to the side and black dots fill his vision. He falls-

Deidara: -stands over Naruto- This will be fun!

Risu: Hey you yellow haired bastard!! Forget about me?? -is behind Deidara and then she kicks his head making him fly to the side-

Naruto: Thanks. -stands up and rubs his head-

Risu: -nods then looks over to where the others are fighting and gasps- RYUME!! -Ryume is in Hikuro's arms, bleeding- RYUME!! -runs towards her and Hikuro- What he hell happened to her?

Hikuro: She was fighting Akatsuki. What do _you_ think?

Risu: -does her healing sign and holds it over Ryume's wounds- You're gonna be fine.

Hikuro: WATCH OUT! -ducks-

Risu: -dives to the side just as Kisame's sword swipes over their head-

Kisame: -Goes after Hikuro and Ryume-

Risu: -gets up and attacks Kisame from behind-

Kisame: -sweeps his sword and hits Risu full on the body, sending her flying towards the wall. Heads back for Ryume and Hikuro but Hikuro and darted out the door already-

Risu: -slams into the wall and slides down and lands on the floor in a heap. Thinks- ouch...-She slowly gets up holding her head- Where'd they go? -looks for Ryume and Hikuro but then she sees Kisame head out the door after them- I hope they're gonna be okay... -then she sees Sasuke and Itachi and runs towards them-

Sasuke: -tries to kick Itachi in the gut but gets hit in the shoulder with a kunai-

Risu: -lunges towards Sasuke and pulls the kunai out and heals his arm-

Sasuke: Thanks.

Risu: -grunts and turns to face Itachi with Sasuke-

Itachi: You are very annoying.

Risu: Thank you. I try.

Itachi: I'll take care of this. -looks into Risu's eyes with his sharingan-

Risu: -shudders, blinks and then opens hr eyes to her nightmare of everyone tied to the trees No...nonononononnononononnono!! -Itachi appears- "Get ready to watch all of your friends die. Over and over and over again." He says. Risu runs towards him with a kunai in hand but he snaps and she can't move at all. Then everyone explodes and blood splatters everywhere.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Risu screams and then everyone appears back on the trees, more wounded than before. "Risu...help..." They moan. Risu struggles against the invisible bonds and screams, "I"M TRYING!!" Then they explode again spraying blood all over Risu. "NOOOOOO!!" She screams again and she struggles harder. They reappear again and explode again. And again. And again and again and again. Risu is screaming almost constantly now. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! STOP!!

NOOOOOOOOOOO!! PLEASE STOP ITACHI!!

PLEASE!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Soon she is reduced to just screaming, words forgotten as she gets completely soaked in her friends blood.

--Back in the real world--

Sasuke: -is fighting Itachi again, trying to block out the sounds of Risu's screams- What are you doing to her?

Itachi: She's living her worst nightmare. Over and over and over again. -he laughs- It's amusing and it keeps her out of the way.

Sasuke: -grunts and attacks Itachi with as much vigor as he can muster but still only gets kicked in the gut again- Uhnnnn...-blood trickles out of his mouth-

Itachi: Your still so weak.

Sasuke: -grunts in pain again as he's kneed in the gut and flies to the wall, hitting his still slightly injured shoulder. His arm goes numb and he clutches it in pain. Thinks; Damn it... -he glances over at Risu who's holding her head in pain and is sobbing-

Itachi: Pay no mind to her. Unless you WANT me to go after you girlfriend.

Sasuke: -growls- Just shut up... You don't know _Anything!_

Itachi: Maybe... But I know _Enough._

Sasuke: -grits his teeth in frustration and gets up from the ground, releasing his throbbing arm/shoulder.-

Naruto: -has finally cleared his head and shakes it, rattling his brain. He looks over at Risu and gasps. His eyes widen and slowly takes a step towards her, then another, and another, until he's running to her.- RISU!! RISU, PLEASE!! SPEAK TO ME!! ARE YOU OKAY!?

Risu: -trembles but doesn't say anything-

--MEANWHILE—

Ryume: -groans and tries to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she lifted her arm to rub her eyes. But she was unable to. Her left arm was broken. She tried her right arm but stopped as she saw her arm was soaked in blood.-

Hikuro: -interrupts her thoughts- Are you okay? -stops and puts Ryume down on the grass-

Ryume: -hisses in pain as her leg touches the ground then sighs.- Damn it, why does this always happen to me?

Hikuro: -laughs-

Ryume: -smiles and holds her left arm, both her arm and head were throbbing. She couldn't even feel her leg anymore. She looks up at Hikuro who kept glancing at her leg- Hikuro, I'm fine. Don't worry.

Hikuro: What are you talking about?! Do you have any idea how much blood you trailed behind you!? There was a POOL of blood! Did you not know?!

Ryume: -mumbles and looks away- No... I didn't. Sorry if I worried you...

Hikuro: -sighs- Well, I have no idea how to help your leg, but I can patch up your arm and hands.

Ryume: How about just the arm? My hands are fine.

Hikuro: But all of your bandages on your right arm are soaked. You need to change them, or at least take them off.

Ryume: No.

Hikuro: -looks strangely at Ryume who still wasn't looking at him.- What's up with you?

Ryume: -mumbles- I just don't want you to see my arm is all...

Hikuro: Why not? I need to clean you up.

Ryume: -doesn't say anything and doesn't look at him- There's a reason my arm's bandaged up.

Hikuro: I don't freak out easily if you haven't noticed yet.

Ryume: I know but-

Hikuro: No buts! Give me your arm! -grabs Ryume's arm (which startles her) and starts to take off bandages-

Ryume: No! It's okay! I'm fine! Really! -tries to pull away but can't because she doesn't have the energy to.

Hikuro: -ignores her and continues to take off wet bandages. Once her reaches to her elbow, he gasps. There were blue and black scars all over her arm from her to elbow all the way to end of her glove. Hikuro hesitated before taking off Ryume's glove. He noticed she stopped squirming and was sitting still. He stayed quiet as he saw what looked like bite marks on her hand-

Ryume: -looks away and bites her lip then whispers- I've never showed anyone in my life...

Hikuro: What happened? -says as he takes a rag from his backpack and cleans her arm gently.- Let me know if I hurts.

Ryume: -doesn't say anything for a while but then admits- Kasaigaru bit me when I first met him... when he was a pup.

Hikuro: -nods and continues to clean her arm- Continue. It's okay, I'll listen.

Ryume: He'd never seen me before so he didn't know. He bit me, and since I was little, I panicked, which made him panic. He tried to breath out fire; it's an ability he's born with. He didn't know though. So I guess I'm scarred or something...

Hikuro: -puts Ryume's glove back one with new bandages and moves to her broken arm-

Ryume: It's no use. Just forget it.

Hikuro: How you forget about telling _me_ to forget it?

Ryume: -smiles- Stubborn as always.

Hikuro: -looks at Ryume and raises his eyebrows- And what are _you_? You're stubborn too, ya know!

Ryume: -laughs and nods her head- Yeah, I guess your right, huh?

Hikuro: -shows his teeth as he laughs along-

Ryume: -suddenly stops laughing and looks behind Hikuro.- When you said I made a trail of blood, were you serious?

Hikuro: uh... Not really. But I wouldn't be surprised if you did.

Ryume: Dang it. He followed us.

Hikuro: -suddenly turns around a throws a kunai in the bushes. The sound of metal meeting metal sounded.- Looks like he did.

Kisame: -comes from out of the bushes and grins- Found ya!

Ryume: Damn it. You can't carry me to the village in time...

Hikuro: -glares at Ryume- If you _Even THINK_ about me leaving you behind, I'll just fight him without thinking. _JUST_ to bug you!

Ryume: -smirks- Whatever. How about, instead, I just call for help?

Hikuro: -blank face-

Ryume: -grins and opens her fan. She takes blood from her bandages and smears it on her fan, does a few hand signs and summons Kasaigaru.

Kasaigaru: -appears from the blue and black smoke with his boring eyes. He looks at Ryume who fell over and was now unconscious.-

Hikuro: What happened to her?!

Kasaigaru: -sighs and shakes his head- That idiot. She used too much chakra to summon me. I'll fix her up while you distract Kisame by first ducking your head.

Hikuro: -is confused for a moment but then ducks as Kisame's sword swings over him- HOLY CRAP!!

Kasaigaru: -eyes turn red and he scans Ryume. Then, very quickly, he partially heals her arm and leg.- Unfortunately, I can't wake her up. She lost too much blood. -looks back at Hikuro who was dodging Kisame's attacks.-

Hikuro: Aren't you going to help?!

Kasaigaru: If you'll get out of the way, sure, why not?

Hikuro: -jumps out of the way and watches Kasaigaru as he steps forward.-

Kasaigaru: -eyes glow red again and he opens his jaws as a black flame bursts out of his mouth and towards Kisame-

Kisame: What the hell is that?! -dodges into the trees- Gah, whatever. Forget it. -leaps away-

Hikuro: -gapes-

Kasaigaru: You carry Ryume while I go get some help. -he starts to walk away then jumps in the shadows and disappears.-

Hikuro: -goes back to Ryume and picks her back up, then dashes after Kasaigaru. Thinks; Please be okay... Ryume


	5. Chapter 5 Arguements At The Hospital

--

--

Naruto: Risu!! Come on Risu! Speak to me! Please!!

Risu: -is still in the Itachi's 'world', just sobs and clutches her head-

Naruto: -looks up and sees Sasuke getting up to fight again. Thinks; I'm not leaving with Risu without Sasuke. We need to get rid of Itachi somehow. I need to help Sasuke fight. We can't beat but we might lose him if were lucky. Sasuke's gonna hate me for his but I have to help him. I HAVE to be able to get Risu out and have no danger following. -gets up from beside Risu and circles Sasuke and Itachi, waiting for some opening. He finds one and launches himself at Itachi aiming a kick at his head-

Itachi: -hears Naruto suddenly move and spins to block him but Naruto still managed to clip Itachi hard on the shoulder- Lucky shot.

Naruto: I think I can do better if I _really_ tried.

Sasuke: Naruto! Get out of here! Itachi is _MINE_! Take Risu and go!

Naruto: Sorry Sasuke. If I take Risu now then Itachi could always just follow us. We gotta work together whether you like it or not.

Sasuke: -grunts and then winces as his arm suddenly feels like it's on fire then he ducks and moves as Itachi attacks and then meets back up with Naruto-

Naruto: -whispers so low only Sasuke can here- You attack Itachi. Distract him. I'm going to put an exploding not over the tunnel entrance. Then when I get Risu and yell, get away from Itachi, we'll both go towards the door and once were through but Itachi isn't, the note will explode, blockading Itachi in.

Sasuke: -snorts and is about to shoot Naruto's plan full of holes-

Naruto: He won't be in here for long but long enough for us to get out and back to the village. Sasuke now is NOT the time to kill him. Now we need to just get away. Next time you can do it.

Sasuke: -nods grudgingly- Fine.

Naruto: -watches Itachi's movements and then yells-

Sasuke: -attacks Itachi as hard as he can-

Naruto: -pulls a note out and leaps to the entrance and sticks the note there. Then he leaps back to Risu, grabs her, slings her over his back and leaps back to the opening.- SASUKE NOW!!

Sasuke: -leaps away from Itachi and then hisses as one of Itachi shuriken pierce his side and leaps out the entrance by Naruto-

Naruto & Sasuke: -run away and then the note explodes, sending pounds and pounds of rock down to block the entrance-

Naruto: -howls as a piece of rock falls and stabs into his arm- AH! Come on!! -runs out of the place into the forest, with Sasuke right behind him-

--They are now ninja jumping through the forest searching for Ryume and

Hikuro--

Risu: - is on Naruto's back but she has stopped sobbing now and is just silent. Itachi had stopped the Tsukuyomi.-

Naruto: You okay Sasuke?

Sasuke: -hadn't bothered to pull out the shuriken that was deep in his side and he was bleeding pretty badly, the blood had already soaked his shirt and shorts and his arm was completely useless- I'm fine. –he grunted to Naruto-

Naruto: -looks at Sasuke- You need the hospital.

Sasuke: I said I'm fine. -then winces as the shuriken shifted and sliced away at his side-

Naruto: -nods but doesn't believe him-

--

Hikuro: -feels Ryume moving on his back and he slows down to a walk- Ryume? You okay?

Ryume: -mumbles- Sure...

Hikuro: Just hold on, we're going to the hospital. -speeds back up and jumps on the rooftops to avoid suspicion. He finally makes it to the hospital and sees Kasaigaru at the entrance, pacing.-

Kasaigaru: -stops his pacing and runs to Ryume- She okay?

Hikuro: I think so.

Kasaigaru: Let's get her inside. -motions Hikuro to follow him inside.-

Nurse: Take her to the emergency room.

Hikuro: -follows and glances nervously at Ryume and the fidgeting Kasaigaru who kept growling to himself. They all turn right into a plain room with benches and a curtain surrounding a bed. Setting her down gently on the bed, he backs away so the doctors could do their job-

Nurse: I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to wait outside, young man. But we also have a room reserved for you too a few rooms down the hallway.

Hikuro: -is slightly confused at who would reserve him a room but then glances at Kasaigaru again. He wasn't looking at him, so he nodded silently and walked out of the room. It was only then when he sat on his bed did he start to feel the pain throughout his body from his wounds-

--

Nurse: I'm sorry, but unfortunately, you must leave too -says nervously to the enormous wolf-

Kasaigaru: -glares up at her- You must be new around here. I don't leave her side, got it?

Nurse: Oh, um, right, sorry. - walks out stiffly-

Doctor: Sorry, she's a new one.

Kasaigaru: -doesn't answer- Hey, do you have a membership for the hospital? -everyone in the room laughs-

Ryume: -heard Kasaigaru's remark and smiles lightly to herself. Thinks; Kasaigaru, you baka. Trying to cheer me up. I know how you are.

Kasaigaru: -smiles approvingly at Ryume's smile- Well then, do you have the other beds set up for others?

Doctor: Yes. One of them, I believe Risu? has a bed right next to Ryume and the others are in the other boy's room.

Kasaigaru: Hikuro.

Doctor: -nods and his helpers start to work on Ryume-

??: OUTTA THE WAY!! WHERE'S THE EMERGANCY ROOM!?

Kasaigaru: -sighs- And that'll be others.

Naruto: -comes crashing through the room and stops as he sees everyone staring at him- Where can I put Risu? -he gasps from the running-

Sasuke: -comes limping from behind-

Kasaigaru: Set her down on the other bed. Sasuke and Naruto, go down two more rooms and you'll be treated there. That's if you'll even leave at all, Naruto -he added under his breath-

Naruto: WHAT!? NO WAY!! I'M STAYING WITH RISU!! -sets her down on the bed and starts yelling at Kasaigaru-

Kasaigaru: -eyebrow twitches in irritation as an Anime Cramp grows on his temple- Naruto. Don't _Make_ me drag you down there.

Naruto: I Am _Not_ Leaving!!

Kasaigaru: -shows fangs- _NOW. _

Naruto: -stiffens- Yes Sir! -then runs out the door-

Kasaigaru: -shakes his head- Well then doctor, I'll leave everything to you.

Doctor: -just nods, keeping his focus on his men's work on Ryume and Risu-

Kasaigaru: -walks out the door and hesitated when closing the door. Thinks; Better go check on the others.

Naruto: But I don't want to be here! I want to be with Risu-Chan!

Nurse: Please quiet down, Naruto. We have elderly sleeping.

Naruto: I don't care! OW!!

Hikuro: -had hit Naruto on the head- Put a lid in it! She _just_ said that people were sleeping. And aren't Ryume and Risu knocked out too? So they need some quiet also. Jeez. Annoying brat.

Kasaigaru: -stands in the doorway, shakes his head while smiling as he watches Naruto and Hikuro yell at each other.-

Sasuke: -is seated on a bed and grits his teeth as a doctor wraps up his arm-

Nurse: We need to get that shuriken out of his side. It's amazing he was able to walk!

Doctor: Let's take him to a different room. Can you move, Sasuke?

Sasuke: -snaps- I can move fine. It's just a-gah -cuts off as he tries to stand and a sharp pain goes up his side-

Doctor: You're not ready to walk yet.

Sasuke: -opens his mouth to argue-

Kasaigaru: I don't think so kid. You heard him. Stay put.

Sasuke: -growls- Hn.

Kasaigaru: -smirks-

Naruto: OW!! Watch where you're wrapping that thing! I'm not a rag!

Nurse: I'm sorry but you keep moving around.

Naruto: I wouldn't move so much if I were with Risu-Chan!

Hikuro: But you're _not_ with her! So Shut Up!!

Naruto: -stands up and raises a fist- Stay out of this Sand Boy!

Hikuro: -faces him and growls- _Make_ me, Annoying Brat!

Naruto: You asked for it!

-Suddenly, Hikuro and Naruto both fall on their beds, snoring-

Kasaigaru: Sorry, Naruto, but _you_ asked for it.

Nurse: Did _you_ do that?!

Kasaigaru: Watch carefully; take notes for all I care. But, yes, I did. Now take care of them before they wake up. They'll be at it again soon. -walks out door saying his last words-

--

Risu: -is floating in darkness and remembering the images that Itachi put into her head. She shudders and whimpers.-

Nurse's Voice: Shh, it's okay. Are you awake? Can you hear me?

Risu: -thinks- I can hear you...

Nurse: Risu?

Risu: -mumbles incoherently- I mummemmu...

Nurse: -says to someone else- I think she just needs some time to rest. Recuperate. She's seen something bad.

Doctor: Sedate her so that she sleeps longer.

Nurse: Okay.

Risu: -feels a prick in her wrist as the Nurse puts an IV in her and then she falls completely unconscious again-

--Meanwhile--

Naruto: -opens his eyes halfway- Wha...?

Hikuro: -sits up in bed groggily-

Naruto: What happened there?

Hikuro: Isn't it kinda obvious?

Naruto: -looks at himself and sees that he is all bandaged up- They must have sedated us and fixed us up.

Hikuro: -sarcastically- Really? Wow, you're such a moron. You act like I'M the dumbass here.

Naruto: -flicks Hikuro off- I'm going to see Risu. -swings his legs out of bed and lightly hops out and walks out the door-

Hikuro: DID YOU JUST!? OH YOU ARE SOO GONNA REGRET THAT!! -jumps out of bed and follows Naruto out-

Naruto: -is already in the room with Risu and Ryume and walks over to Risu's bed- Risu? Can you hear me? -pulls a chair over and sits to wait till she wakes up-

Hikuro: -walks over to Ryume's bed and stops.

Sasuke: -doesn't turn his head when he looks at Hikuro. He was sitting next to Ryume all bandaged up-

Hikuro: -glares at Sasuke and mutters something darkly then grabs a chair next to Ryume, facing Sasuke, glaring even harder-

Sasuke: -not paying attention as he stares at Ryume. Then without looking at Hikuro he says- I thought they already took out the trash this morning. I'll let them know they missed you.

Hikuro: -clenches his teeth and stands up making the chair fall backwards and making a loud noise.-

Sasuke: YOU MORON! DON'T WAKE HER UP! -says angrily and also stands, not knocking over the chair-

Hikuro: -says loudly- Well you're not being much of help sense you're yelling!

Sasuke: Look who's talking...-mumbles- Piece of trash...

Hikuro: YOU KNOW WHAT?!

Naruto: WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!?

Sasuke & Hikuro: -Look back at Naruto then back at each other, then turn their heads away and sit back down.-

Hikuro: -whispers- I hope you die.

Sasuke: -says quieter- I wish I could say that you would die too...

Hikuro: -snickers- Why won't you?

Sasuke: -doesn't look up from Ryume- Cause then it'll anger Ryume.

Hikuro: -flinches then mutters- Never thought of that...

Neji: -enters room and senses the tension in the air. He walks to the foot of Ryume's bed and asks anyone who would answer him- How is she? And Risu?

Sasuke: They sedated them so that they could sleep and heal easier.

Neji: -raises eyebrows. Thinks; How odd. Sasuke answering my question? Wonder if something happened...

Hikuro: -Thinks; Damn it Ryume. Why do you gotta always do things your way? -bites his lip and shakes his head.- Idiot...

Sasuke: -from under his bangs glares up at Hikuro, unnoticing, then ignores him-

-LATER-

Ryume: -eyes twitches as she dreams of her mother and father, together, happy. They were in the Uchiha Clan and Ryume was being told a story of the Kazemizu Clan. Her mother's clan. She told Ryume about the species of wolves that helped them in times of need. The two leaders, the mother and father of the pack had just had pups and were watching over them. Then, the day of the destruction of the Kazemizu Clan. Ninja came and spread bloodshed all over the Clan and even the very rare species of wolves that belonged to the Kazemizu Clan. Her mother fled and married an Uchiha. Ryume was very young when her mother showed her the only other survivor of the massacre. It was small pup, one of the newborns that the leaders of the pack had. He was black and blue and terrified. Ryume's mother told her to always watch over him; and she did. Then, of course, the Uchiha Clan fell when Itachi killed everyone. Little Ryume couldn't watch and fled. A tear built up in Ryume's eyes. While she fled, she went to the pup, now named Kasaigaru, and tried to approach him. Scared, he bit her and breathed his first flame of fire from his mouth. It scarred her for life, but she picked him up gently and carried him with her while she fled. They went through hard times while they were running...

Sasuke: -is the first to see the tear slide down Ryume's tear. He flinches and grabs her hand gently but securely-

Hikuro: -asleep on his chair, wakes up and looks at Sasuke strangely. Then he notices Ryume- What the...? What did you do?

Sasuke: -says softly- I didn't do anything -rubs the tear off of Ryume's uninjured face-

Naruto: Risu!! -jumps up from his chair and leans over Risu- Are you awake? Are you okay?! Risu!

Hikuro: -hesitates when he tries to take Ryume's hand. He stops and looks up at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -has a worried expression on his face as he gazes at Ryume-

Naruto: -puts a hand to Risu's cheek- Risu...

Risu: -groans and she starts to open her eyes. Thinks; W-what?…- Is this the hospital?

Naruto: -tries to laugh and his eyes get watery- Of course. Where else would you be?

Risu: -smiles- Yeah, you gotta point there.

Naruto: -tries to laugh but voice slightly breaks-

Risu: Hey, Naruto, what the heck? What's wrong?

Naruto: -suddenly hugs Risu and blurts out- I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! PROMISE ME! JUST DON'T!

Risu: -is shocked and her eyes are wide open, blushing-

Ryume: -eyes start to move as she hears Naruto and Risu- Risu…?

Sasuke: -whispers- Ryume…

Ryume: -eyes twitches and her eyes open dazedly. She looks up at Sasuke and tries to smile. Then she tries to speak but only comes out in a whisper- Sasuke…

Sasuke: Shh, it's okay. You're going to fine. –grasps her hand tighter-

Hikuro: -has a disgusted look on his face and looks away-

Ryume: -notices Hikuro- Oh, Hikuro, you're here too.

Hikuro: -doesn't look in her direction- No duh.

Ryume: How are you feeling?

Hikuro: -snaps- Worry about yourself.

Ryume: Right. Sorry.

Sasuke: The only person to be sorry here is Hikuro. –looks straight at him and meets his eyes- She's worried about you. Be thankful for that.

Hikuro: She's always worried about something or someone!

Sasuke: -his hand still holding Ryume's get even tighter until Ryume bites her lip from pain-

Ryume: Umm, Sasuke? My hand's starting to hurt.

Sasuke: -blinks then looks down at his hand around Ryume's bandaged arm. His hand was trembling. Shocked, he lets go of her hand and looks away, angry at himself.- Sorry… -he mutters-

Ryume: It's okay.

Hikuro: Tsch. Whatever.

Ryume: -looks up at him sadly and confused-

Hikuro: -grimaces and looks away again- I'm leaving. –gets up and holds onto the chair for support as his leg starts to hurt-

Ryume: -looks down at her sheets and stays silent.-

Hikuro: -Thinks; Damn it, I can't even walk. Great. Now I'm going to make a fool out of myself…- he tries to walk to the door but then stumbles and grabs the chair again-

Ryume: Do you need help?

Hikuro: -growls- Why are you even asking? It's not like _you_ can help.

Ryume: -flinches in surprise at his answer and looks down at her sheets again, hurt. Thinks; What did I do wrong his time?

Sasuke: -suddenly gets up and walks to Hikuro making everybody look up. Even Naruto who still had an arm around Risu.- You have some nerve you asshole! She's trying to comfort you.

Hikuro: I don't need any comfort!

Naruto: Well there's a better way of saying it! You hurt her feelings!

Risu: You're heartless!

Hikuro: -doesn't say anything then looks at Ryume-

Ryume: -doesn't look up-

Sasuke: -gets in the way of Hikuro and Ryume- Apologize to her. Now.

Hikuro: Why should I?

Sasuke: Damn it! You don't get _anything!_

Hikuro: Whatever. I'm out. –turns to go out door-

Sasuke: -suddenly spins him back around and grabs his collar, making them both flinch in pain from their wounds. Then, he pulled back his fist and brought it to Hikuro's gut.-

Hikuro: -gasps and falls to his knees- You bastard…

Sasuke: You're the bastard here. –turns around then freezes-

Ryume: -has a hand to her mouth and tears in her eyes. She says softly, her voice breaking- S-Sasuke… Why did you…? And Hikuro… He didn't… -she puts her head in her hands-

Sasuke: I'm sorry Ryume, but he deserved it.

Hikuro: -manages to get up and lean on the chair again, holding his stomach- Hey, Ryume, I'm sorry in advance and won't regret doing this later. –Then he suddenly faces Sasuke and punches his in the gut also.-

Sasuke: -gasps and grunts in pain- YOU LITTLE-!

Ryume: STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!

Sasuke: -ignores her and gets up to face Hikuro. He readies his fists and brings one back, getting ready to punch again.-

Hikuro: -does the exact same thing-

-Then Sasuke & Hikuro's fists stop in midair and two hands grab them and twist them, making them both fall to their knees and making their arms shoot up hot sparks of pain.-

Ryume: Kasaigaru, stop!

Sasuke: What? Kasaigaru isn't a human. –looks up and sees a tall boy, with blood red and black hair and dark clothes.-

Kasaigaru: You two disgust me. –he sneers and tightens the strain on their arms and they both grunt in pain- Don't worry, I'll take care of these two.

Ryume: Don't Kasaigaru. They didn't mean to-

Kasaigaru: Last time I checked, Hikuro said he wouldn't regret what he'd do. What's your theory, Sasuke? –there's an edge in his voice and he's clearly furious-

Sasuke: Tsch. That bastard needed it. He had no right to talk to Ryume like that.

Naruto: -arm tightens around Risu-

Risu: -nervously looks over at Ryume who still has her head down. Then she saw something glint on her face. She whispers in Naruto's ear-

Naruto: -is surprised at first but then agrees. He lets go of Risu and walks over to the angry Kasaigaru who's eyes were glowing red.- Hey, Kasaigaru, me and Risu think that the best thing to do is just take them away from Ryume for a while.

Risu: -watches Ryume as she twitches and puts her head down even more.-

Hikuro: Stay out of this moron-gah! –his arm twists further making his arm numb- Damn it! That hurts!

Kasaigaru: Good. –faces Naruto- Yes, I was going to do that.

Sasuke: -says quietly, almost silently with his head down- Just get me away from him. He's causing Ryume pain and I hate him for that.

Ryume: Kasaigaru.

Kasaigaru: -looks up-

Ryume: When you're… done, can you come back here? Please.

Kasaigaru: -eyes softens into sadness. His voice is calm- Of course.

Ryume: Thank you.

Kasaigaru: -when he looks down at the two boys' arms who were numb, his eyes grow dark again- We need to talk boys. –and he drags them out of the room-

Ryume: -rubs her eyes and sniffs-

Risu: You okay, Ryume?

Naruto: Yeah, you don't look so good.

Ryume: I'm fine. My body just hurts. I'm not used to being sedate is all.

Neji: Ryume? –is standing in doorway-

Ryume: -looks up at Neji and her eyes grow sad again- Neji… Hikuro and Sasuke, they-

Neji: I know, I heard. Kasaigaru asked me to come in. –walks to Ryume and grabs a seat next to her-

Naruto: -smiles and goes back to Risu, holding her hand-

Risu: -sighs and Thinks; At least Neji's here. He can solve things easily with Ryume.

Ryume: -her right hand suddenly starts to burn and she gasps slightly at the sudden pain and clutches her arm-

Neji: Ryume? What's wrong?!

Ryume: I don't know. My right arm, it just suddenly started to burn. It hurts. –her shoulders tense and she grits her teeth-

Neji: Do you want me to get Kasaigaru? –he grabs her hand in both of his gently and looks at her worriedly-

Ryume: -shakes her head and her shoulders relax slightly. Then she hears footsteps and looks up to see Kasaigaru, still in human form, at the doorway- Kasaigaru!

Kasaigaru: You okay?

Ryume: -nods- Just my arm. It suddenly started to burn.

Kasaigaru: Really? Well then, I was right.

Ryume: Right? About what?

Kasaigaru: -walks over and sits next to Ryume on her bed, putting an arm around her shoulders- Has your mother ever told you about the bond between us species of wolves and the Kazemizu Clan?

Ryume: -sits up and shakes her head- What is it? Can you tell me? Please?

Kasaigaru: Of course. I was planning on telling you anyway. All right, the Kazemizu Clan, as you know fight and live with my species, right? Well, sometimes, very, very rarely, a member of the clan forms a bond with one of us and they two become partners. Since you have Kazemizu blood in you, I chose you to be my partner. My mother and father were dead by the time I chose you, but I'm sure they would've been proud. –he looks down at Ryume and smiled warmly-

Ryume: -smiles back-

Kasaigaru: Now, the burning in your arm. That's our, so-called 'bond scar'. When it was burning, it meant I was having a strong emotion. You've just now had it because it has just awakened. Tell me, what emotion did you think I was having?

Ryume: It felt like… anger.

Kasaigaru: Correct.

Ryume: -her face falls again-

Kasaigaru: -sighs- Ryume, don't worry about those two. I took care of them and you don't have to push yourself.

Risu: Maybe you should give them a break from you.

Naruto: Yeah, doesn't Hikuro visit you, like, everyday?

Ryume: Kind of. But we have fun. We're best friends…

Risu & Naruto: YOU'RE WHAT?!

Ryume: Yeah. Best friends.

Naruto: WHY?! He treats you like trash!

Risu: Naruto!

Naruto: Oops, sorry.

Ryume: That's just when he's around Sasuke, or when I'm around him. He gets jealous and overprotective.

Naruto: He still shouldn't do that.

Kasaigaru: I agree with you. –looks back at Ryume- Maybe you _should_ take a break from those two.

Ryume: -doesn't say anything-

Kasaigaru: You may not want to, but it might be the best thing. Now I'm not going to go into emotional crap, but I just want you to think about it, all right?

Ryume: -nods- Yeah.

Kasaigaru: -ruffles her hair- That's my girl. I'll be back later. –grins-

Ryume: -smiles and watches as Kasaigaru leaves the room

Neji: Well I guess we should leave you two to sleep.

Naruto: We?

Neji: Yes, Naruto, we, as in you and I. Come on, let's let them rest.

Naruto: But I want to stay.

Risu: Uhh, I don't mind.

Naruto: -gleams- See!

Neji: -chuckles- All right, if she's fine with it. Ryume, I'll see you later, okay?

Ryume: You're leaving?

Neji: Umm, yes, don't you want some rest?

Ryume: Well, actually, never mind. You need some rest too. You look pretty tired.

Neji: -nods and gets up-

Ryume: Um… If you want, I don't mind if you stay. But that's only if you don't mind. I mean there's another bed if you want… -trails off-

Neji: -smiles- Thank you, Ryume. I don't mind staying though, if you don't mind.

Ryume: Of course not. –smiles and motions to a bed next to her-

-They all make themselves comfortable and soon fall asleep. Kasaigaru later comes back in his wolf form and hops on the bed to Ryume and curls up beside her-


	6. Chapter 6 Double Date!

--Two Weeks Later--

--Two Weeks Later--

Risu: -exits the hospital with Naruto next to her. He never left her side while she was in the hospital. The only time he ever left was when he went to go get ramen for her. Other than that, he always cheered her up and made her laugh. It was great! But one thing was bugging her. She looked over at Ryume who walked out of the building silently with Neji trying to catch up with her. She turns to Naruto- Hey, Naruto-

Naruto: You've noticed it too? About Ryume-Chan?

Risu: Erm, yeah. How'd you know?

Naruto: I've noticed that I could never make her laugh while she was in the hospital. She only smiled then put a frown back on whenever I turned back around. It's like she's been thinking a lot.

Risu: She has. I know her too well to know. –she squinted as she saw Neji put a hand on Ryume's shoulder, making her jump- She's been thinking about Sasuke and Hikuro. It's gotta be it. I mean, they haven't visited her ever since. Everyone else did except them. Kiba, TenTen, Hinate, Rika, Kakashi, everyone, heck, even Shino.

Naruto: Yeah you gotta point. –looks over at Ryume also-

Ryume: -puts a hand over her chest- Oh my goodness.

Neji: Oh, Ryume, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you! Are you okay?

Ryume: -puts her hand up- Oh, don't worry about it, I'm fine. Just a little shocked. –tries to smile-

Neji: -says softly- Oh, Ryume…

Ryume: Hm? What's wrong?

Neji: You keep thinking about them, don't you?

Ryume: Who?

Neji: You know whom, Sasuke and Hikuro. They haven't seen you ever since then. They could've at least apologized! Ryume, please stop making yourself unhappy because of them.

Ryume: But I'm not unhappy.

Neji: -grabs her shoulders- Ryume, I know you. Please don't lie to me. I know. It's okay. You can tell me your feelings.

Ryume: -looks away- I'm just a little stressed.

Neji: I know, I know. But you mustn't let that take over you. Fix the problem and then move on. You're not finding a solution.

Ryume: -smiles softly then whispers- You're acting like Kasaigaru.

Neji: Isn't that a good thing? –chuckles-

Ryume: -puts her head down and hides her face- I… I guess so…

Neji: Ryume? –lifts her head and sees her sad eyes- Ryume, what's wrong?

Ryume: Kasaigaru left for a mission… again.

Neji: Again? What do you mean?

Ryume: He's always busy. I… I'm not… I'm just not comfortable with it! –she shakes out of Neji grasp and runs off, unsuccessfully because of her wounds-

Risu: -approaches Neji- What was that all about?

Naruto: Yeah, Ryume-Chan would never run away from you. And, yes, Risu-Chan, that was a compliment.

Neji: She's worried about Kasaigaru. I can tell. She misses him.

Risu: Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is all about Kasaigaru?

Naruto: We thought it was Sasuke and Hikuro.

Neji: It's all three.

Risu: That would make sense.

Naruto: Yeah, but Ryume-Chan's getting all worked up over that?

Neji: -sighs- Naruto, Kasaigaru is all she has. He's her only family and she doesn't like being alone. She does at the appropriate times, but she has a good reason for it. Before she became a ninja, and he became important to the village, he never left her side. Now, he's off doing his job and leaving her.

Naruto: But isn't she a kind of person to understand? I mean come on; this is Ryume we're talking about.

Neji: It's not just that. Ryume senses that Kasaigaru is angry which makes her feel guilty because she can't do anything to help.

Risu: And why's Kasaigaru angry?

Neji: Because whenever he leaves, he always has faith in Ryume's friends that they'll keep an eye on her. Sasuke especially. Kasaigaru counted on Sasuke to help her when she needed it. But since he hasn't been doing his job very well, he gets upset.

Risu: Well why can't Kasaigaru just ask Tsunade for a break? He needs one. And so does Ryume.

Neji: It's not that easy. Like I said before, he's an important figure in the village.

Naruto: Seriously? _That_ important?

Neji: It would seem so. Well, I'm not really comfortable talking about this, so I'll let you two go. See you around.

Risu: See ya Neji.

Naruto: See ya.

Risu: Well that was weird.

-Later-

Neji: -stops and checks the address again. Thinks; This must be his house. Hikuro's house. –he hesitates before he knocks on the door. It was about two minutes later when he had to knock again. Everyone had been saying that they hadn't seen him in a while. He must be on a mission. Then Neji heard footsteps and the door opened a crack.-

Hikuro: What do _you_ want? –his dark brown eyes tired and weary-

Neji: -raises his eyebrows as he looks a Hikuro from the cracked open door. His eyes were dazed and tired and his clothes were loose and dirty.- What have you been doing for the past two weeks?!

Hikuro: _That's_ what you cam here for? You nosy little-

Neji: No I didn't come for that. I came because of Ryume.

Hikuro: -eyes look away- I'm not supposed to see her.

Neji: But she needs to see you.

Hikuro: Yeah right.

Neji: It's true.

Hikuro: Tsch.

Neji: -angrily says- You nor Sasuke have visited her yet! She's crushed! Everyone's seen her except you two.

Hikuro: Then go tell her boyfriend that.

Neji: -opens the door and grabs his collar making him jump- Do you not care for her? Because she cares for you. Is this what she gets?

Hikuro: -looks away- Get out.

Neji: -growls then stops and looks at Hikuro's tiny apartment. It was a huge mess. Clothes were all over the floor along with papers and photos. His kitchen was full of dirty dishes and the trash hadn't been taken out. Neji let go of Hikuro and looked at him strangely- What _have_ you been doing??

Hikuro: None of your business now get out!

Neji: No one's seen you in days. You're saying you've been in your house this whole time? Doing nothing?

Hikuro: I never said that.

Neji: -shakes head and walks out door- I'm bringing Ryume over.

Hikuro: LIKE HELL YOU'RE NOT!!

Neji: I'm bringing her over.

Hikuro: Yeah right!

Neji: -continues to walk away calmly- I will. And you don't even have to open the door if you don't want to. But all that'll do is hurt her.

Hikuro: Tsch. I don't believe you. You wouldn't drag her down here anyways. I bet she doesn't wanna see my face! Ha! Like I'd care anyway!

Neji: I bet you would. –closes door-

Hikuro: -growls then punches wall- That nosy brat! He wouldn't drag Ryume in this. She won't come. I know it.

Neji: -knocks on Ryume's door and waits-

Ryume: -opens door slightly- Hi Neji.

Neji: Ryume, I have a favor to ask of you.

Ryume: -opens door wider- Sure. What is it?

Neji: May you please come with me to see Hikuro?

Ryume: -the question catches her off guard- um, well; I'm not allowed to see him.

Neji: I think your limit's about up by now, don't you think?

Ryume: -shakes head and holds her arm nervously- I doubt he even wants to see me.

Neji: You know, that's exactly what Hikuro said. –smiles as Ryume looks up surprised. He reaches out and holds her hand- Trust me. You need to see him. –smile fades- He's not doing so good.

Ryume: -suddenly worried- What do you mean? Is he okay?!

Neji: Not mentally.

Ryume: -hesitates then after a few moments, she finally answers confidently- I want to see him.

Neji: -nods and still holding onto her hand, walks her to Hikuro's home-

Hikuro: -is lying on the couch when he hears the door knock. He freezes.- No… It has to be someone else. Not Ryume. She wouldn't come. –another knock- Dang it. –gets up and walks to the door but then stops and remembers:

_Neji: I'm bringing her over. _

_Hikuro: Yeah right!_

_Neji: -continues to walk away calmly- I will. And you don't even have to open the door if you don't want to. But all that'll do is hurt her._

Hikuro: -stops in midair when he reaches for the knob. Thinks; I don't have to open it if I don't want to. But… Ryume… What will she think if I…? –then he hears Neji's voice from the other side-

Neji: I told him he didn't have to open the door if he chose not to. I apologize, Ryume. Let's go. Do you want to go out somewhere? –his voice drifts-

Hikuro: -suddenly flings open the door and cries out- WAIT!

Ryume: -is close to tears as she stops-

Neji: -still holding her hand, looks back also, almost smiling-

Ryume: -looks away-

Hikuro: Ryume I… I didn't mean it I… It's just… -he shudders-… I'm sorry.

Ryume: -looks at him in the eye and tears build up. She says softly- Hikuro… No, I'm sorry. I-

Hikuro: -cuts her off- Just shut up! –out of nowhere suddenly grabs her and hugs her tightly, making Neji let go of her hand.-

Ryume: -gasps and for once doesn't turn red-

Neji: -after a moment, says playfully- Ryume, you're not blushing.

Hikuro: -loosens his grip on her and looks into her eyes. Then he grins- Yeah, for once you aren't!

Ryume: -now blushes and looks away, arms crossed- Oh be quiet! I don't blush _all_ the time. And besides, I can't help-

Hikuro: -hugs her again and shuts her up. Then he starts to chuckle- You little idiot. But you're _my_ little idiot.

Neji: -eyebrows rises as he hears last words. Then he starts to laugh softly as Ryume's face turns red- All right, Hikuro, I think she gets it. Don't collapse her lungs again.

Hikuro: -mutters- Oh, sorry. –lets go of Ryume but leaves an arm around her shoulder. He feels the two stare at him when he looks away but doesn't put his arm down.-

Ryume: -smiles then starts to laugh- I don't think Hikuro's fully healed yet. –she laughs again-

Hikuro: -leans in at eye level with her (he's pretty tall) and raises an eyebrow with his hands on his hips- And what's that supposed to mean?

Ryume: -smiles then rolls her eyes- Oh, nothing. I just think you're head's still a little messed up in there. –she ruffles his hair making it messier-

Hikuro: -pats his hair down again-

Neji: How about two get cleaned up then go out for a bit?

Hikuro: Huh?

Ryume: That sounds great! Maybe we could get Risu and Naruto, too. Just the five of us…

Neji: Four.

Hikuro: You're not coming?

Ryume: What? Why not?

Neji: -smiles apologetically- I'll leave you guys alone.

Hikuro: -suddenly smirks and he grins evilly down at Ryume- Oh I get it. It's kinda gonna be like a double date.

Ryume: WHAAAAAT!? –comes free from under Hikuro's arm and waves her arms around, nervous and confused- W-What are you talking about?! A double date?! No, no, no, way!

Hikuro: -pouts and looks away with his arms crossed-

Neji: -laughs- I don't think he aggress with you, Ryume. –leans in and whispers- He really wants to go out with you for a while.

Ryume: -turns red and stops waving her arms about-

Hikuro: Hey! What the heck did you tell her?!

Neji: It's settled then. You two get cleaned up, and then meet somewhere. How about Ryume's? All right, I'll see you later, Hikuro. Let's go Ryume. –grabs her hand and walks her back home-

Hikuro: -stands there and blinks- What the hell was that? –shrugs- Oh well. –then he freezes once he's inside his apartment.- Wait a minute! I'm gonna be with Naruto?! AWW CRAP!!

-Later-

Ryume: -has finished drying her hair after her shower and puts on her dark blue capris with a light blue shirt on top. She brushed through her long brown hair and walks out of the bathroom and out of her room to the kitchen/living room. Once she opened the door she jumped.-

Hikuro: -sitting on her couch patiently (for once), waiting for her. He looks up then stands automatically and rubs the back of his head- Oh, Ryume, uhh, hey.

Ryume: -smiles- Hey. Neji left?

Hikuro: -still acting strange- Uhh, yeah. He went to go tell Risu and Naruto about today… -he sneaks a glance at Ryume who was in the kitchen organizing a few things. He blushes then turns away- Uhh… You ready?

Ryume: Yep! –smiles then walks with Hikuro out the door. She stops as she notices Hikuro acting strange- Hikuro? Are you okay? You look… nervous.

Hikuro: Huh? Oh, no, of course not. Why would I be nervous? –walks ahead of Ryume covering his face-

Risu: -giggles and follows beside him. Then she talks to herself- Hikuro's nervous about today. He's afraid he might slip something. –she stifles a laugh-

Hikuro: What?! Of course not! I'm not nervous! And what do you mean might slip something?

Ryume: -laughs and runs ahead to the ramen bar- Oh, nothing!

Hikuro: Hey! –runs after than her, much faster, then grabs her hand and drags her-

Naruto: Ryume-Chan!! –calls from the ramen bar.-

Ryume: -waves back- Hey Naruto! Hey Risu!

Risu: -peeks from behind and grins happily-

Ryume: -sits next to Risu with Hikuro on the other side of her.- Hey, what's up?

Risu: Wow, your mood changed since this morning when you came out of the hospital.

Ryume: Yeah, but everything's fine now. –smiles at Hikuro who had a confused look on his face-

Hikuro: Hey, wait, are you talking about me?

Risu: I think so. Ha ha.

Ryume: -smiles and orders ramen for both of them-

-Once they're all done, they walk around the village together and enjoy themselves. With Naruto and Hikuro nervously trying to grab Risu or Ryume's hand.-

Ryume: Looks like it's getting a bit late. We should head back. It was fun you two!

Risu: You bet! –gleams and slings an arm around her buddy-

Naruto: See ya, Ryume-Chan! So long Hikuro.

Hikuro: See ya. –turns around, eager to leave-

Ryume: Well that was fun. –notices Hikuro's expression- But it looked like you didn't.

Hikuro: Huh? No, I did… sorta. –he mumbled

Ryume: Well, it's not exactly _that_ late. Wanna do something together?

Hikuro: -blushes and looks away- I don't care.

Ryume: Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll see you later.

Hikuro: -looks back and says nervously- Uh, wait! I meant I don't care where we go… -then he mutters- If I'm with you, I'm fine…

Ryume: -blushes- Okay then. Well, how about we walk on the path in the woods for a bit? It'll be peaceful at night.

Hikuro: Uhh, sure. –follows Ryume to the woods-

Ryume: -enters onto the path-

Hikuro: -after a few moments finally grabs her hand and brings her to him.-

Ryume: Hikuro? What are you-

Hikuro: -brings his face close to her ear and whispers- I'm glad we're alone.

Ryume: -turns red- Umm… me too… I guess.

Hikuro: -sighs- Sorry… -starts to walk but keeps his hand around Ryume's.-

-Meanwhile-

Naruto: Hey, look! A full moon's out tonight!

Risu: It's so pretty.

Naruto: Wanna go see it from the roof?

Risu: Sure! –grins-

Naruto: -grins back and they both go to the rooftop. They both sit there for a while with Naruto keep sneaking glances at Risu. Then he couldn't take it.- Risu-Chan?

Risu: -meets his eyes and looks at him questioningly.- Yeah Naruto?

Naruto: Risu-Chan, I wanted to say that… that I… I've always… -sighs then says quickly- I just wanted to say that I've always liked you a lot! I mean _a lot_!

Risu: -blushes in confusion-

Naruto: Don't you understand?! –grabs Risu's shoulders and bring her face inches away from his. He leans in and hesitates. Finally, he brings his lips to her and kisses her-

Risu: -eyes widens in shock then does an automatic reflex and punches him square in the face- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Naruto: -holds his cheek and stammers- W-what are y-you talking about?? I just said I liked you a lot!

Risu: -turns pink- Yeah but-!

Naruto: -suddenly hugs her ad whispers- Risu-Chan… Sorry for that but… but I just wanted you to know my feelings for you…

Risu: Na-Naruto…? This is a joke right?? Just a joke!?

Naruto: No… -gazes deep into her eyes- This isn't a joke. I'll even prove it to you. –he kisses her again-

Risu: -stiffens but then chills and relaxes.-

Naruto: -separates- Well…?

Risu: -blushed then hugs him tightly- Oh, shut up you baka…

Naruto: -smiles and hugs her back, enjoying the moonlight with her for most of the rest of the night…-

--

Ryume: Well maybe we should head back home. It's pretty dark out.

Hikuro: Sure.

Ryume: I had fun though, thanks for staying. –smiles-

Hikuro: -blushes then looks away. He never let go of Ryume's hand and when she turned to leave, his grip stayed the same, making her look back at him confused.-

Ryume: Hikuro?

Hikuro: -doesn't say anything as he stares into her emerald eyes.- Ryume… -his grip on her hand loosens. Ryume takes a step back but then gasps as she's being grabbed again and hugged tightly.-

Ryume: Hikuro, what's wrong? You've been acting strange.

Hikuro: -whispers- Ryume… I… I like you a lot. I mean… a lot. You have no idea.

Ryume: -eyes widens and she stands still- Hikuro… -then she gasps as Hikuro's lips meet hers. They were gentle and meant no harm. She relaxes then closes her eyes.-

Hikuro: -separates from Ryume- Hey, what the heck?! –he panics as she starts to sway and falls into him, her face red.- Ryume? Hey, _yoo-hoo_, Ryume? Are you okay? _Helloooo?!_ What the hell was that?

Ryume: -mumbles with eyes still closed against his chest- Sorry… Wasn't expecting it.

Hikuro: Oh… -then hesitatingly, wraps his arms around Ryume and holds her against him, holding her up.- You okay, though?

Ryume: Yes. Sorry. –tries to lift herself up straight-

Hikuro: You don't have to push yourself. –looks at Ryume, thankful for the darkness so she wouldn't see him blushing, and put his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, still holding onto her.-

Ryume: -mumbles after a few moments- I'm really tired. Can you take me home, please?

Hikuro: I _can._

Ryume: -mumbles- _May_ you please take me home?

Hikuro: Sheesh, I can barely hear you mumbling. You really are tired. –chuckles and tucks Ryume under his arm and wraps his arm around her waist, supporting her, and walks to her house.-

Ryume: -flops down on the couch once they get home and curls up on the armrest, eyes getting heavy. She hears Hikuro close the door behind him and sit next on the floor in front of Ryume.- Thank you, Hikuro.

Hikuro: No problem. Whoa, it's almost eleven thirty. Guess we really were out late. –looks back at Ryume who has her eyes closed. He smiles to himself and puts his hand to her cheek. He whispers- Ryume… I'm so sorry I caused you pain. I feel like a fool.

Ryume: -barely a whisper- Don't…

Hikuro: -jumps back startled then turns pink and turns away. Looking back, Ryume's eyes were still closed and her breathing was heavy. He gets on his knees and leans in towards Ryume. Very gently, his lips met hers again and he hugs her gently. Letting go of her, he got up and drapes a blanket over her. Before he leaves, he looks back and smiles at his best friend.-


End file.
